Blessings In Disguise
by Nessun Rimpianto
Summary: When Hermione's trust is betrayed she decides that she no longer needs to please everyone.She finally let's the real Hermione out and enjoys her last year at Hogwarts. Sex/Drugs/Alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, for anyone who is a fan of me and my stories let me explain that sadly my laptop that had everything fanfiction related on it went to technology heaven. So if I am also a fan of your work this is why I have not been on to comment or read your things. Another sad note is that since I do not have anything of my old stories I am starting over…again. I am really really really sorry, and I understand if you get angry but things happen and hopefully you will enjoy this story. One other thing. I am six and a half months pregnant with a baby-boy so do not expect an update often maybe once a week because between planning my baby shower, preparing his room, rearranging mine and my fiancé's room, childbirth classes and the immense amount of family birthdays coming up I don't always have the time to write. Especially seeing as I am writing everything in a notebook first then typing it up because the computer I am using is virus ridden but it is the only one I can get to! And a forwarning. In November I will probably end up disappearing for a month or more because that is the month I am due, and then Christmas and depending on one thing or another some other life changing event which I don't want to discuss until I know for sure if it is happening. Okay? Okay! So I just need you guys to bear with me because after all that business I have to start planning my wedding and resigning up for college and packing to move SO I will constantly be busy. However, like I said I will try at least once a week. If you ever have something to say or want to ask a question if I have been gone to long you can e-mail me because that goes straight to my phone. ( maria marotte yahoo . com) obviously no spaces. Okay so now that that has all been said… on with the fanfiction!

_**I own nothing Harry Potter related and this follows none of the books.**_

Chapter 1

She was pacing back and forth wringing her hands in anger. Hermione Granger knew she was going to burn a hole into the Library's carpet if she didn't sit down, but she couldn't. Not yet at least, she needed to move or else she was going to scream bloody murder and turn her wand on everything around her, causing the destruction of the place she loved dearly. She ran her hand through her once busy hair and stopped pacing as she reviewed her reflection in the library window. Hermione couldn't fathom why he would do what he was doing; it wasn't like she was ugly or something. She stood at five foot two with brown hair that fell to her waist in soft waves. This past summer she had added blonde highlights to her hair and they contrasted perfectly with her warm honey brown eyes. Her toned legs connected to a rather shapely butt and hips, which then led up to her four pack abs and then stopping at her size 32 C chest. Turning her head side to side she looked over her face; her tamed hair, soft eyes and full, pouty lips. No, Hermione may not be conceited but she knew she was not ugly.

"Hermione?" Hermione pulled herself out of her thoughts as the voice of her best friend came from behind her.

"Ava!" Hermione threw herself into the arms of the American girl. Ava Loden transferred to Hogwarts at the beginning of last year. The girls became instant friends and now were inseparable. Ava stood at five foot five with jet-black hair and hazel eyes. Ava and Hermione's bodies were practically identical except that Ava wore a 32 B bra and sported a very impressive six-pack.

"What's wrong Mione?" Ava asked worriedly as she sat Hermione down in a chair, Hermione dropped her head onto the library table with a loud thud before she let out a frustrated scream. Ava looked around the library to see if the distressed brunette attracted any unwanted attention, which thankfully she didn't.

"It's Ron!" Hermione reshifted her head and placed her chin in her hands.

"What about him?"

"The slimily, little git is cheating on me!" Hermione slammed her fists back on the tabletop as her anger boiled back up.

"What!" Ava obviously couldn't believe it, after all Hermione was still shocked by his actions.

"Yup…" Hermione narrowed her eyes as she remembered what she had seen barely an hour ago. Her best friend was staring at her waiting for the Gryffindor to continue, "I got done with my work out a lot sooner then I thought I would so I decided to surprise Ron. I went back to the Head Dorms, showered and changed."

\ Hermione indicated to the baby blue sundress she was wearing that clung snuggly to her chest and the flowed freely to her knees, she also wear matching sandals, "I thought MAYBE we could spend the night doing something together, for once! I went to the Gryffindor tower and Harry told me that Ron went to the pitch to fly. That didn't really surprise me seeing as Ginny was cozy up on Harry's lap and Ron hates seeing that stuff, you know? He feels awkward around Harry and Ginny."

Ava nodded understandingly seeing as she had been there numerous times when Ron had tried telling the two lovebirds to knock it off. Hermione sighed and looked out the window as the sun finished setting, "I went down to the pitch and I saw him there, fucking none other then Lavender Brown!"

"Oh my god Hermione!" Ava gasped knowing how much the Head Girl hated Lavender.

"Yup, they were going at it, right there on the god damn Gryffindor stands!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Break up with him of course." Hermione clenched her hands, "Oh and castrate him maybe."

"He deserves so much worse though Mione!" Ava said through clenched teeth.

"You think I don't know that?" Hermione felt her anger boil up once again. Hermione had long gotten past the grieving stage; the stage that barely happened. She and Ron had only been dating for two months and despite what people believed she was not hopelessly in love with him. Hermione had always cared for Ron, for a while it was just like a friend but then it turned into something more, but love? No she did not love him, at least not yet. Hermione was sure that given time and maybe the youngest Weasley male acting like a boyfriend she could have loved him but now they would never know, "I wish I could just humiliate him like he has done to me. Make everyone see him for what and who he is…"

"Hmmm…." Ava smiled mischievously, "Maybe you can. I have a plan!"

_**Please review! I hope you enjoyed it and sorry if it's short. Again I am writing the chapters out in a notebook first since this computer blows so the length difference is rather noticeable. lol**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey, I'm so happy to have gotten so many reviews! =) Know what I realized the other day while I was working on my fanfiction? I feel kind of bad for Lavender Brown. Everyone attacks her and makes her seem like this horrible bitchy whore! Of course I can't say anything I do the same thing. Maybe with my next fanfiction I will have her play a part where she isn't hated lol. So here is my weekly update! And again thanks to my reviewers;  
- LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL  
- Wolfwifey0611  
- voldyismyfather  
- musicfreak0017: Thank you so much! I am excited, I just started my childbirth classes this week. How old is your baby?  
- native-kitten  
- ArsenicQueen: I'm glad that I wont be stoned if I'm slow on updating! =) **__**Congrats**__** on your son and wedding. When is your wedding?  
- rec2527  
- Kelsiee: Oh! I really have to read your stories again I miss them! I can't wait to get a new laptop!  
- .Death: I love them too! I just don't like rushing the change in Hermione so I dope I do it all justice?  
- **__**DaRk AnGeL**__** oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs**_

Chapter 2

Hermione sat with Ron's arm around her shoulders as he chatted with Harry; she was being patient, she was biding her time. The brunette drummed her fingers on her knee while she resisted the urge to break the red head's arm. No, Ava's plan was brilliant. Once it would be executed Ron will be hated for 'destroying' the heart of the Gryffindor Princess. It wasn't going to stop at just Hogwarts knowing the truth either. Hermione Granger was going to hit Ron where it would really hurt.

"Baby, are you listening?" The Gryffindor shook Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Uh no, I'm sorry Ronald, what was that?" Hermione cocked her head to the side feigning innocence.

"I'm going to hit the Quidditch Pitch with Harry and Ginny tonight while you tutor that Hufflepuff, so I won't be in the common room when you're done."

"Her name is Andy, Ron and that's fine I hope you have fun." Hermione was no idiot though, she knew tonight would be the night she'd been waiting for all week. Catching Ava's eye Hermione gave her friend a nod, signaling it was go time. Looking back to her boyfriend Hermione couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him as laughed obnoxiously. He would regret the day he ever betrayed Hermione Granger.

**XXXXXXXXXx**

"'Mione!" The seventh year looked up from her Transfiguration book. It was the period before lunch and one of her free periods. Ginny Weasley was currently making a beeline towards her.

"Hey Ginny, what's up?" Hermione closed her book as Madam Pince shushed the youngest Weasley. Shooting the elder woman a look Ginny took a seat across from Hermione.

"Here, I got it for you!" Ginny was now whispering as she reached into her robes. The sixth year pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment and handed it over to her friend.

"Oh Ginny! You actually got the map from Harry? What did he say..?" Hermione bit her lip nervously. Ginny had been in on the plan since day one when Ava and Hermione went to her. The two friends knew they would need to include Ron's younger sister in order to get the Maurders Map from Harry. At first Hermione had to hold Ginny back from rushing to throttle Ron. Once they informed the younger girl of what they were planning she was more then willing to be a part of the revenge, she even threw in where to hit Ron where it hurt the most.

It wasn't that Ginny didn't love Ron; she did since he was her brother, but she just had enough. Ron had always tried controlling his sisters' life, which had caused their sibling relationship to dwindle, and the girl to rebel. Now, though, to know Ron had caused pain to not only the girl he was supposed to love but also one of his best friends. And for what? A walking sexual disease; well Ginny was done. He was raised better then that, all the Weasley's were.

"He doesn't know I took it and I don't think he needs to."

"Gin, I don't want to cause problems with you and Harry."

"You won't, trust me! Now get that map to Ava and Colin!" Ginny threw Hermione's texts into her arms and hustled her friend out of the library.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I feel like I'll never get the hang of this class!" The third year Hufflepuff whined while rubbing her hands over her face. Hermione got up and looked over Andy's shoulder. They were in the Head Dorm for their bi-weekly tutoring lesson.

"You're almost done Andy. Do your conclusion and I'll read it over."

As the tiny girl went back to her essay Hermione surveyed the Head Dorm with a smile. She hadn't really been surprised when she was told she was Head Girl but she had been ecstatic anyway. Not only was she happy because of the honor but because it came with it's own living quarters. Upon entering the Head's portrait you came face to face with the Common Room. It was a neutral beige color with a leather couch and two matching armchairs. The coffee table was a deep mahogany wood that not only matched the wall length bookshelf but also the table and cabinets in the kitchenette. Finishing off the kitchenette was black marble counters and appliances. The bookshelf covered the length of the wall directly behind the couch while the wall in front of it held a large stone fireplace and a hallway that led to the actual dorm rooms.

Down the narrow hall and to the right was Hermione's room. A proud and majestic lion guarded the door. Beyond the door was Hermione's personal space. Instead of the room being decorated in the Gryffindor colors like it had originally been it now held dark brown walls with baby blue trim. All her furniture was a deep espresso color and her Queen size bed was adorned with a blue and brown down comforter. It was simple and that is how Hermione liked it. However, if you were to go down the hall and to the left a devious look snake would guard the door. Hermione had no clue what that room looked like and even though she got along with the Head Boy she doubted she would be invited to see the room or would want to for that matter. As if on cue the door down the hall opened and closed. The Slytherin looked at the two girls before making his was over to the kitchenette and starting a pot of coffee.

"Here you go Hermione." Andy handed her the piece of parchment and watched patiently while the Gryffindor read it over. Hermione took Andy's quill and make a few marks before handing it back to the girl with a smile on her face.

"You did great Andy! Just fix the mistakes I noted before you hand it in, you can leave early tonight too."

The third year jumped up and with her books roughly gathered in her arms raced out of the Head Dorm with a smile on her face. Hermione ran her hands over her face and turned to join the Head Boy who was now pouring two cups of coffee. He had remained quiet until Hermione's tutoring finished like he usually did. Now, as she accepted her cup of coffee and took a seat he leaned against the counter with a smirk.

"You sent her out early." He was staring suspiciously at the normally extremely studious girl.

"You're observant Zabini." She smirked at her dorm mate as he took a seat across from her.

"Did I ever mention how good you are at that?" The tall Italian was talking about her smirk. He admitted numerous times how much he loved when she did that because it was so Slytherin of her. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over to the portrait, "Waiting for someone?"

"Yes, if you must know." Her tone was neutral.

At the beginning of September when she first walked onto Hogwarts Express she was horrified that Blaise Zabini was Head Boy. Sure, he never really bothered the Trio, or anyone that she saw, but he was a Slytherin and best friends with Draco Malfoy! There had to be some kind of mean spirit in someone who would willingly befriend the blonde asshole. However as they sat in the Head's compartment waiting for the prefects they came to an agreement. After all they were Head Boy and Girl so they had an image and standards to uphold so the two decided to be pleasant to each other and let go of the house rivalry between them.

"And who might that be?" Blaise winked suggestively at her causing her eyes to roll again. Now that the school year had hit mid-October and the two roommates had gotten to know each other Hermione was proud to call the brown haired, blue-eyed Slytherin a friend.

"And you're curious why?"

"Because I've never seen Hermione Granger stop a study season early." The seventh year paused and wrinkled his nose, "Is Weasley on his way over here?"

"No!" Hermione couldn't help the look of annoyance that crossed her face at his name. Blaise went to comment when the portrait opened catching his attention. He smiled, as he knew the only person besides the Head's to know the password was Ava, another Gryffindor he was friends' with and surprisingly enough, related to. Ava was his second cousin.

"We got it!" Ava screamed as she rushed into the common room with Colin Creevey and Ginny trailing behind her. In her hand she waved a brown manila envelope. Hermione jumped up with a sinister smile on her face.

"Should I be worried?" Blaise asked as he scooted back slightly at Hermione's look.

"Don't worry Zabini." Ginny smiled sweetly. She had spent enough time at the Head Dorm with Ava and Hermione that she was used to the Slytherin boy.

"We aren't after you." Ava added completely giddy.

"Not this time at least." Blaise knew Hermione was joking about him being targeted but it was obvious that she was serious about her actual target.

"So who is it that's going to feel the fearsome wrath of you Granger?" Blaise joked as she led them over to the coffee table. Ignoring his questions she opened the envelope and spread its' contents out on the table to be seen by everyone. Blaise felt his jaw drop, "Holy shit..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was leaning against the wall with Ava outside of the Great Hall the next morning. She was waiting for Ron, Harry, and Ginny before entering the Great Hall for breakfast. After all if she didn't walk in with Ron it would ruin all their planning and by the noises coming from the Great Hall every time the door opened the plan was working. Tucking her hair behind her ears she looked at her outfit once more, she wanted to make Ron regret this afterwards. Hermione wore skin tight black hip-hugger jeans that clung to her curves, a red short sleeve shirt with a very low V that allowed more then enough cleavage and the shirt was short enough to show midriff; she topped off the outfit with three inch heeled ankle boots. Her hair was laying pin straight down her back and her make-up was done lightly, just enough to accentuate her natural beauty.

"Are you ready to win your Emmy?" Ava asked as Harry, Ginny, and Ron stepped off a staircase. Hermione smiled at her friends reference to the Muggle award.

"Oh, I'm ready." Hermione pushed off the wall and warmly greeted her boyfriend, just like it was any other morning.

"You look amazing babe." Ron said planting a kiss on her lips.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione entwined her fingers with his and together they entered the Great Hall. As soon as the door closed the group came to a halt. _Show time!_ Hermione thought evilly. Hermione turned her head around the Great Hall and let out a shocked gasp while removing her hand from Ron's who looked like he stopped breathing. The Hall was silent with anticipation. Plastered all over the Great Hall were posters of the pictures Colin had snapped last night. One wall showed Ron and Lavender kissing with his hand sliding up her shirt. Another wall held the photo of Lavender on her knees unzipping Ron's pants. The next wall held a photo of Lavender tossing her head back in pleasure as Ron took her breast in his mouth. The fourth wall showed Ron lifting Lavender onto his lap and her legs wrapping around his waist. Finally, the enchanted ceiling played the picture of Lavender bouncing up and down on Ron's lap. Their parts were blurred out but the pleasure on their faces said it all. Hermione turned to Ron, tears running down her cheeks.

"Ron...?" Hermione managed to choke out realizing how sincere her pain sounded. All eyes were on them waiting with baited breath.

"Hermione..." Ron has just opened his mouth when a fist collided with his jaw. Hermione was justifiably shocked to see Harry standing over the red head, visibly shaking.

"How the fuck can you do that to Hermione Ron?"

Hermione decided while Harry continued his outburst she would sneak out like a wounded animal. Wiping at the tears she shook her head and ran out of the Great Hall. To top it off Hermione passed McGonagall and Snape as she left; she was lucky enough to hear their outrage and shock before reaching the stairs.

_**So I hope you all enjoyed. I had to prolong the actual revenge part until the end because everything was necessary for my story. Especially you guys finding out who the Head Boy was. So I already finished writing Chapter 3 and I am onto Chapter 4 so I am ahead so yay! You don't have to worry about next week's chapter since it is already done. Also, for those of you wondering 'Where the f is Draco' he makes a very small appearance in the next chapter. It's nothing big between him and Hermione really, they don't even talk. Chapter four is when he will really start coming into play. Hopefully you all enjoyed, sorry if I disappointed! Please review!**_

_**` Maria 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Ah and here is my weekly update. I am sorry to say that I said some more Draco/Hermione scenes would be showing up in chapter 4 but while I write I just go with what flows and a real Draco/Hermione scene doesn't come until Chapter 5. I'm sorry! I'm not meaning to put it off so far but it's how it's happening. I don't mind it starting a little later because I hate jumping right into those things but I hope you guys wont kill me. Anyway! Thanks to my reviewers;  
- Unicorngirl14  
- Native-Kitten  
- Boylover19  
- **__**DaRk AnGeL**__** oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs  
- Megara Spoiler  
- Kleipoppetje  
- Piratekitten11893  
- Cupcake Of Death: I've done other fics where Draco was Head Boy but I just didn't really feel it this time. And you're right about him being made Head Boy; people probably do it so often because it makes their interaction easier. Ya know, being forced to live with your enemy and everything.  
- Voldyismyfather  
- The-Dark-Shadow123**_

Chapter 3

"Oh my god! I wish you could have stayed for the rest of breakfast!" Ava smiled as she dropped back onto Hermione's bed. Hermione sat at her desk eating the lunch her best friend brought her. The plan was for Hermione not to walk out of her dorm for the remainder of the day so it would seem like she was truly heartbroken, "McGonagall looked like she was going to keel over at the sight of the pictures, especially since she couldn't get them off because of your magnificent charm."

"Poor woman..." Hermione shook her head as she reached for her drink. The pictures were charmed to not come off until the end of breakfast.

"Yeah I know because she probably has never seen a naked guy and her first is Ron's scrawny body." Ava chuckled at her own comment before continuing, " I have never seen two people so shunned either! Ron and Lavender looked like they had some kind of disease, not even Patil would sit with them!"

Hermione smiled brightly, "It's good to be the sweet, smart Gryffindor I've become. I have many allies."

"But Parvarti?" Ava was giddy, "Those two have always been inseparable."

"I have helped Parvarti Patil pass potions every year since she wants to be an auror and you know her long time boyfriend from Hufflepuff?"

"Adam?"

"Yup, I got them together, allow them to be out after curfew on date nights, and I brew her birth control potion." Hermione leaned back in her chair. Years and years of being called a book worm, a softy, and a know-it-all has paid off. The brunette has helped almost every member of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff houses in one way or another. She even has helped some Slytherins although no one openly knew about them. As for those who have yet received or asked for her help she still had the sympathy vote.

"Damn Hermione! At least Io know never to get on your bad side." Hermione rolled here eyes in humor as the bell ending lunch rang and Ava got up, "Enjoy faking your hurt!"

"Enjoy class!" Hermione then yelled to her leaving back, "Take notes for me!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione sat curled up on the leather couch reading a book from their rather large selection. Hearing the portrait open she looked up to see Blaise walking in with a grimace on his face. Just as Hermione was about to ask what was wrong she saw a mass of red, unruly hair behind the Slytherin. Hermione's eyes lit up in rage as her roommate stepped aside to reveal Ron who was covered in welts.

"He was hibernating outside the door, he pushed himself in behind me. He's like a fucking cockroach, impossible to get rid of." Blaise muttered angrily. Hermione knew Blaise never liked Ron in the first place but after seeing the pictures last night he actually despised him now.

"Don't worry Blaise, Ron is good at pushing himself into things." Hermione spat as she gave Ron the once over knowing that at least one of her owls had been received, "I see people weren't lying when they said Brown was a walking disease."

Ron's face turned redder then his hair making the welts blend in, "The welts are from the twins...I wasn't really thinking that they'd have heard about everything when I opened their letters."

"Are you expecting sympathy or something?"

Ron sat on the coffee table in front of the brunette and reached for her hands but she yanked them away from him, Blaise laughed in the background and Ron shot him a glare, "Fuck off Slytherin Scum!"

"Don't!" Hermione shouted at Ron causing him to jump, "Don't you dare yell at Blaise!"

"This is none of his damn business Hermione!" Ron whined.

"Oh like you fucking Lavender was none of my business?" The venom was dripping in her voice.

"I'm sorry Hermione!" Ron ran his hand through his hair, "It was a one time thing! It meant nothing, I love you!"

"Ha!" Hermione stood quickly and shoved him backwards off the coffee table. Ron jumped up immediately looking shocked.

"What the hell 'Mione? I'm trying to fix this! Let me fix this, let me fix us!" He pleaded

"By lying to me?"

"I'm not lying Hermione! I'm telling the truth, please!"

"Damn... You are stupid Weasley." Blaise chuckled from the kitchenette.

"Shut up Zabini!" Ron looked like he was about to kill.

"Don't be mad at Blaise for telling the truth. I'm not an idiot, I saw you and that bitch fucking last week!"

"You knew...?" This obviously stumped Ron.

"Of course I knew asshole!" Hermione shook her head at his stupidity, "Maybe if you weren't dumb enough to fuck her on the stands I wouldn't have found out so quickly."

"But this morning you seemed surprised." It was obvious he was trying to figure this out.

"No shit Sherlock, you wouldn't look like as asswipe if I didn't publicly 'catch' you, in front of the whole school." Hermione smirked and by the look on Blaise's face she knew that she was even out smirking Draco Malfoy.

"The pictures..." Ron's mouth opened with shock, "You?"

"You seem surprised Ronald." She crossed her arms and walked closer to Ron, inches from him she stopped, "You should have thought twice before crossing me Ron."

With that Hermione turned on her heel and walked straight into her bedroom leaving Ron with Blaise. Hermione felt proud of herself as she heard Ron storm out of the dorm. Feeling better she decided maybe she would go down to dinner tonight. After all, she didn't want to miss the grand finale.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat at the dinner table. Ron and Lavender sat at the end of the table being ignored by everyone. Harry, Ginny, and Ava sat with Hermione; they were giving her notes from her missed classes. Hermione listened half-heartedly as she tried to ignore the pity looks that were thrown at her and went through the events that happened when she came out of her room that evening for dinner. Flashback

_Hermione looked at her watch to see she had to start getting ready for dinner. Deciding that she had to look like she was moping around for the day she changed out of her jeans, shirt, and heels. Instead she pulled on sweatpants, a wife beater, matching sweater and sneakers. She washed the make up off her face and braided her hair down her back. Walking into the __common room__ she saw Blaise smiling at her._

_"Nice job putting __Weasley__ in his place today!" He shrugged his shoulders before adding, "It was actually really hot how worked up you got."_

_"Blaise!" Hermione laughed at his comment._

_"What? I'm serious!" He looked insulted._

_"Right B." Hermione said as she picked up the book that she had been reading earlier. The seventeen figured out that someone had to have thrown it after she left since it was now near the wall, "You and your Slytherins have some sick humor."_

_"Who said I'm joking Hermione?" Hermione stood up to see Blaise inches from her. Shocked by their closeness she backed up slamming into the wall, Blaise closed their distance and placed his hands on either side of her. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat, as she had nowhere to run. What was going on with Blaise? Hermione couldn't ignore the lust in his eyes and she blushed before averting her eyes, "This devious side of you is a real turn on."_

_"Of course it would be for a Slytherin." The Gryffindor couldn't help but whisper._

_"Oh right because we Slytherins are so big and bad, right?" He moved closer, their chests touching._

_"Uh...um...yeah?" Hermione questioned not really sure where he was going with this She had never been this close to a Slytherin before, even if it was a friend._

_"Do you want to see how bad I can be?" Blaise had leaned in, his lips brushing her ear._

_Hermione's eyes opened as wide as saucers and she couldn't even think. One part of her screamed to push him away, maybe that was why her hands were resting on his chest, and the other part was too confused on how she was getting hit on. Her! __Hermione Granger__; Gryffindor, know-it-all, virgin Hermione Granger was being hit on by tall, dark, handsome and very Slytherin Blaise Zabini._

_"Blaise! What the fuck!" Hermione jumped at another male voice. Blaise pushed away from her sighing in defeat. When he moved Hermione saw a very angry looking __Draco Malfoy__ standing in the hallway; obviously coming from Blaise's room. Hermione used the blonde as a chance to get away and rush off to the Great Hall, completely befuddled about what happened.  
End Flashback  
_

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted her name causing her to jump out of her thoughts. Looking around everyone was staring at her; obviously the redhead girl had been trying to get her attention for some time. Classmates looked at her sadly probably thinking she had been thinking about Ron. Well, that worked for her benefit instead if they knew she was thinking about another boy.

"I'm sorry Gin." Hermione muttered and snuck a glance to the Slytherin table where Blaise and Malfoy were arguing in what looked like hushed tones.

"It's okay 'Mione, I just wanted to get your attention because mail should be arriving soon." The sixteen year old's brown eyes twinkled mischievously. Hermione smiled wickedly before she masked her emotions. Looking at her plate she ate her food waiting patiently for the sound of wings. Time seemed to pass too slowly for her liking and she couldn't help looking back over to the Slytherin table. Blaise was busy writing something to notice her gaze but someone wasn't.

Silver-blue eyes locked with hers and if looks could kill Draco Malfoy would be being carted off to Azkaban right now while Hermione would be carted to the morgue. She refused to look away though as hate and anger contorted his whole face. Honestly, he has no reason to be angry at the...predicament he caught her and Blaise in. What happened between them has nothing to do with the bastard. Not that anything was going on between her and the Italian, not now at least. Hermione made a face at that thought. Did she want something to happen with them? He was Blaise Zabini, and she was Hermione Granger. Plus, the boy that was supposed to be her sweetheart just cheated her on. Ron was never her sweetheart though and she wasn't sure he would have ever been. He was not a great boyfriend in the first place. The Head Girl sighed and looked away from the Slytherin table only to realize what she had done. Snapping her head back to the blonde to see him smiling victoriously. _Damnit!_ Hermione felt pissed at letting the ferret think her one. The sound of an owl landing caught her attention. Perched in front of Ron was the newest Weasley owl, Fidget. As if to show how he got his name the owl's wings jumped out from his side involuntarily. Tied to his leg was none other then a howler. Hermione watched as Ron, who was now as white as a ghost, reach shakily towards the owl to untie the envelope. As soon as it was off Fidget's leg it's makeshift mouth opened.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THIS FAMILY WITH YOUR FORNIFICATIONS? AND WHAT ABOUT POOR HERMIONE? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY HER AS NOT ONLY AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND BUT ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS? I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY SON, YOU HAVE DISGRACED THIS FAMILY THE MOMENT YOU PLACED YOUR HANDS ON THAT WRENCH OF YOURS!"

The howler then appropriately tore itself up and burst into flames leavings a very silent Great Hall and a very angry and embarrassed Ron. All eyes were on him, as he stood up, glared at everyone including Hermione before stalking out of the hall with Lavender on his heels.

_**Okay I hope you all enjoyed. Draco Malfoy is slowly making his way into the plot line. And just so you know this is not going to be a typical hate to love relationship. I already know that this story is going to end with the need of a sequel. Anyway read and review!**_

_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So here is this weeks update! I have to admit I am very proud of myself for being several chapters ahead but then again it's better that I am a few chapters ahead because once Landon (my son) is born I will probably disappear for a short while (a month tops) and if I have several chapters already written I can post them for you so you won't hate me too much. Anyway! I have 7 weeks left until my due date and I feel like time is going by so slowly so all I am doing is reading and writing. Thankfully I haven't had another idea for a fanfiction and have been obsessed with this one because doing more then one fanfiction at a time is pretty hard. Lol okay so thanks to all my reviewers;

_**Unicorngirl14; I like showing Ron as slow because he is kind of portrayed like that in the books.**_

_**DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs; Thanks so much! I'm glad your enjoying my story.**_

_**Rec2527**_

_**Misty Glow; I have never made a Draco/ Blaise/ Hermione fic. I have thought about it though but I don't see this one playing out like that. It has some Hr/B and a whole lot of Hr/D but not all three. Maybe next time I'll try the triangle.**_

_**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL**_

_**.Death; I replied to your comment in a P.M incase someone doesn't want to read what I wrote you. =)**_

_**The-Dark-Shadow123; Thank you! I tried writing her as close as I could imagine her reacting because she is very set on her kids knowing morals and stuff.**_

_**Native-Kitten**_

_**Voldyismyfather**_

Chapter 4

Hermione sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts copying the notes that were on the blackboard. She had arrived ten minutes early because in all honestly she was getting tired of the Great Hall. It had been a week since the unveiling of Ron's infidelity and though almost everyone had stopped with the whispers, the pity looks were still there. Sure, this was the whole point of publicly humiliating the 'man' she was dating but she never realized how quickly it would get old. Of course the events still playing in her favor were a good thing because she had found numerous new 'friends' and supporters. Ron and Lavender weren't as isolated as before but people still voiced their opinions. Hermione had been extremely busy this week catching up on schoolwork so she had yet had a run in with Ron again, thank Merlin. The extremely studious girl had to allow herself to fall behind in her classes to really play the heartbroken girlfriend. Luckily years of being top of her class paid off once again. Dumbledore had given Hermione permission to make up her assignments so in reality she had no time to see anyone, including Blaise Zabini.

As if on cue the Head Boy dropping into the seat next to her. This act snapped Hermione out of her note taking. They were friends, yes, but they have never sat together in a class before. His intense gaze made Hermione blush as she replayed their last encounter over in her mind. Truthfully what had happened between them in their common room had been weighing heavily on her. The brunette tried over and over to grasp some reason behind his behavior but she always came up empty handed because no matter what excuse she came up with she would remember the very real want and lust in his eyes.

"So you have been busy?" Blaise said as he pulled out his books. Hermione looked around the empty classroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking notes, what do you think I'm doing?" He was smirking as he started writing.

"Um…" Hermione shrugged and clamped her mouth shut feeling stupid.

"Tonight we have a meeting with the prefects."

"For what?" Hermione scrunched up her face in thought.

"We have to go through final details of the Halloween Party." Blaise raised his brow while smiling, "Been distracted recently?"

"Well.. Ya know, catching up on homework." She was blushing, "And you know, the Ron thing."

"Oh please! We both know that the whole Weasley thing is bull." He turned so his knees were touching her thighs, "So who are you going to the Halloween Party with now that you and Weasley aren't together?"

"Oh…" Hermione felt like her face was on fire as Blaise placed his hand on her exposed leg that was showing from her skirt, "I wasn't really thinking about going with anyone."

"You'll go with me."

"That didn't sound like you asking Blaise."

"It wasn't."

"No." Hermione forced her attention back to the front of the classroom fully aware of Blaise's hand and the students filing in.

"Why?"

"Because…" Hermione lowered her voice, "I don't do what you want me to."

"What do you think I want you to do?"

"I…I, uh, saw how you looked at me…the, um, other day…" Hermione prayed she wasn't wrong or else she would be beyond embarrassed.

"I wont deny that I am sexually attracted to you. I mean with your temper and body I can only imagine what you'll be like in bed." Hermione looked over her shoulder to see the class was really starting to fill up now. She just hoped nobody was overhearing their conversation, "But I want you to go with me because I know that we can have a good, non-sexual, time together. We get along wonderfully."

"As long as you keep to the nonsexual fun, I'll be happy to go with you."

"I'll restrain myself." With that he squeezed her thigh causing her to gasp in surprise and turned back to the front. Instantly the new Defense teacher of the year, Professor Fay, entered the class.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay we are just waiting for the Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects and then we can start." Blaise started pacing back and forth in the Head's Dorms obviously annoyed.

"Blaise sit down!" Hermione hissed getting dizzy from watching him. The other house prefects sat across from her, waiting for the meeting to start. From Hufflepuff there was Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott. From Ravenclaw was Padama Parviti and sixth year Ryan Bic. Normally, there were more people squashed into the dorm for a prefect meeting but tonight the Heads only required two prefects from each house. After the meeting it was their job to include the other prefects in on what happened.

"Sit down? Our own house prefects are twenty minutes late. Do you know how bad that looks for us?" Blaise was not pleased at all.

"He has a point." Ernie pointed out with smugness.

"Shut it Ernie!" Hermione snapped. She knew Blaise was right but Ernie's cockiness was unwanted. Finally, the portrait opened to allow two arguing voices to reach their ears. Hermione stood to see two fifth years, one from Slytherin and one from Gryffindor, walk in followed by Ron and Draco.

"I said fuck off ferret!" Ron shouted the two coming to a halt and now faced each other.

"Not my fault no one wants you…" He looked at Hermione in disgust, "You can't even get a mudblood."

There was uproar as Ron hit the Slytherin causing him to stumble back. Malfoy jumped up and drew his wand out of his robes, pointing it at Ron's throat.

"ENOUGH!" Hermione and Blaise shouted simultaneously, jumping between the two. Blaise pushed Malfoy's arm back to his side and dragged him to one of the conjured chairs on the other side of the room. Hermione gave Ron a 'sit-the-fuck-down-and-be-quiet' look before looking over to Blaise so he could start.

"Since we" Blaise gestured between Hermione and himself, "didn't want this meeting to take too long and we are already behind schedule we will make this as quick as we can."

"So as everyone knows every year we have a very large, extravagant Halloween feast for celebration." Hermione sat back in her previous seat and pulled Blaise down to sit on the arm of her chair. She felt Malfoy and Ron glare at her but she continued, " This year we are doing things differently. The feast, which normally starts around six-thirty every year, will start at five o'clock exactly on October Thirty-First. The dinner will last until six-thirty sharp. Eight o'clock will signal the kick off of Hogwarts first Halloween party. All years are allowed to attend however at eleven o'clock anyone below fifth year will be escorted back to their dorms by our chaperones Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Between eleven and one anyone who wished to stay between the years of fifth and seventh will be allowed to, with Blaise and myself being put in charge. No teachers. Any questions?"

"What about snacks and drinks?" Padama asked.

"And music!" Ernie added energetically.

"Are we allowed to wear costumes?" Hannah was very giddy with the news.

"Snacks and drinks will be provided by the school's house elves. They will also put up the decorations; if you have an idea for decorations write it down and hand it to us by the end of this week." Blaise had taken over, "Music will be a spin off of the muggle idea of a DJ. A variety of music will be played including muggle music, requests will be allowed. A house elf will keep track of all requests and what order they come in. As for costumes they are a requirement."

"Now your job is in each of your common rooms hang up a bulletin, a sign, whatever, announcing the party with the rules like times, ages, date, and required costumes upon it."

"Also, make sure to put up a letter informing the other students that Saturday the twenty-fourth we have an unscheduled Hogsmead trip between the hours of two and six. This trip will allow you to get your costume and other necessities."

Hermione listened as Blaise explained about the trip. Most of his words probably went unheard because with the few amount of people in the room there was already quite a commotion. The only two who still looked sullen was none other then Ron and Malfoy. Malfoy, of course, had the whole 'who gives a damn' attitude while Ron was just starring daggers at her and Blaise. Hermione looked away and her eyes fell on Blaise's hand, which was positioned on his thigh but at the same time brushing against hers. The shy girl felt like she should move away from such an intimate touch, after all hadn't she done enough to Ron already? Biting her bottom lip in though she decided that she had no reason to feel guilty. Ron had made his choice to cheat and she made her choice to cut him out of her life and move on.

"So any more questions?" Blaise wrapped up when no one bothered asking him anything else. He stood up, taking Hermione's hand to help her up as well, "Okay make sure you have the notice up by tomorrow morning, you can all go."

"Oh and fifty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for your tardiness and rude behavior." Hermione added as everyone rushed to file out the door. Once the door was finally closed she dropped onto the couch and sighed as she felt the cushion sink next to her as Blaise leaned over her. At his closeness she felt herself flush once more. Honestly, did she have to be so easily embarrassed with guys?

"Frustrated?" he smiled charmingly at her and she took a deep shaky breath. She hated to admit it but his smile was contagious and amazing. Defiantly one of those smiles that can melt a girl's heart.

"A little."

"Want some help relieving it?" He winked suggestively.

"Blaise!" Hermione pushed his away and stood up. He had his hand thrown up in self-defense.

"What? I didn't mean sex! I just meant maybe a whole shit load of snogging!"

"Good night Blaise!" She smiled softly while shaking her head in humor. She made her way to her bedroom thinking about how he has recently been making her laugh with his perverseness instead of feeling pressured.

Okay so that is Chapter 4. The Halloween Party has a LOT happening so it's going to be spaced out between the second half of Chapter 5, a VERY long Chapter 6 and either a VERY long Chapter 7 or medium sized Chapter 7 but there will be Draco & Hermione! No romantic/fluff crap, not yet at least. So read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: So I have just finished writing chapter 10! Yay! And I say Yay because I can officially state that that Chapter is the first Hermione/Draco interaction that everyone is really looking for (if you know what I mean)! Now when I start writing the other chapters is going to get a lot more drama filled and action packed. I'm very excited with my story and hopefully you guys are too! This is the first time I have had a fic completely planned out! I know how exactly this story is going to end and I can guarantee there is a sequel because I see how the sequel starts off. I am sorry to say I have started another fanfic. A Draco/Ginny but I have barely written anything in that one I just did like a page of the first chapter in a notebook when I took my brother to his parole officer. I am much more obsessed with this one. However once I start getting further along in the other one (A few chapters ahead) I will post it. Any who enough ranting. This is my weekly update =-) thanks to my reviewers;**_

_**Roni2010; I don't think I could ever have it where Draco and Ron become friends. Lol I mean maybe over time became civil with each other for Hermione or Ginny's sake (whoever I am writing that fanfiction as.) but never buddies. Ron is too hotheaded lol**_

_**DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs; Thanks =) I always like having some kind of social gathering. I hope I don't disappoint lol**_

_**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL; Why thank you!**_

_**Padfootsgrl79; I like having my main characters with someone else somewhere throughout my story either for jealousy purposes or to make the story start off.**_

_**Voldyismyfather; I'm glad you like. And did I ever mention that I love your name is always makes me laugh lol**_

_**.Death; Thank you!**_

**Chapter 5**

"Up! Get up!" Ava was jumping up and down in front of Hermione as she tried rushing her best friend. Hermione ignored her though and continued with her potion essay. The rest of the week, after the prefect meeting had gone by extremely quickly, whether it was from the excitement of the upcoming party or just her imagination, and today was their unscheduled Hogsmead trip. It was one-thirty and Ava was driving her insane. She insisted they leave right then and there to meet Ginny and Harry. However, Hermione and Ava didn't have to meet them until two in the Great Hall and that was a five-minute walk.

"Hermione!" Ava whined causing Hermione to sigh. She looked up at her friend and fixed her hair, which was up in a high ponytail.

"Ava I have a few inches left, go down to the Hall and I will meet you down there."  
"On time?"

"On time."

"You promise?"

"I swear Ava, now go!"

Ava thought for a second before hugging Hermione and rushing out of the dorm. Now with the quiet she was able to finish the essay rather quickly. As she finished putting her schoolwork away she heard knocking on the door. Frowning in confusion on who it might be Hermione got up and opened the portrait to see a sneering face staring back at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"Blaise isn't here." Her voice was curt but she knew it wouldn't surprise him. What surprised her was when she tried closing the door in his face he stopped her.

"I know." Draco Malfoy stepped into the hole and stood in front of her, "I came to talk to you."

"Oh shucks." Hermione snapped her fingers in fake disappointment. Much to her disgust she had to crane her neck to keep their eye lock. He had to stand over six foot, at least, "And I was just leaving, oh well, maybe next time."

"Well, we will just have to fix that no wont we?" Before Hermione had made it near the door he had pulled out his wand and sealed it shut.

"Why you arrogant bastard! What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Hermione was pissed and she had all right to be. Since it was his sealing-charm only he could unseal it, which meant he purposefully stuck her in there with him, it was like hell.

"You should be honored that I would lock myself in here with you mudblood."

"Oh yeas, it's a freaking dream come true." She rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchenette.

"Don't walk away from me you bitch!" He snapped.

"Oh sorry Malfoy I don't enjoy any proximity to you."

It was eerily quiet before Hermione went to turn around instead though two hands grabbed her shoulders and threw her roughly against the bookshelf causing a pain to shoot through her back and her head to ricochet off the wood, "You didn't seem to mind Blaise being this close."

Hermione tried to push him away but he held his ground firmly making her attempts futile, "What the fuck is is it to you how close I allow Blaise?"

"I'm here to warn you to stay away from him."

"Awe, jealous?" Hermione knew that this was get to him and boy did it. Finally some color flooded that pale face of his. The disgust was clearly evident and Hermione loved that she could piss him off so easily.

"Don't get your hopes up Granger, I am here solely to watch out for my best friend. I don't want him to sully his name or his body by touching the likes of you."

"Hm… aren't you touching me now?" Hermione just couldn't help what came out of her mouth around him. She would do anything and everything to piss him off.

"Get this through your head mudblood, he doesn't give a damn about you, he just wants to fuck you and I won't allow it!"

"Maybe I will though." She crossed her arms again and looked defiantly at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You want to push me?" Just as he was about to open his mouth to retort there was a loud banging on the door.

"Hermione!" Hermione heard Ginny's voice from the other side of the door. The Gryffindor smirked at Malfoy as he reluctantly lifted the spell. She side stepped him and went to walk away from him when he caught her arm.

"Watch yourself Granger."

With that he left the room two steps ahead of her. Ginny was in the doorway looking utterly confused as Hermione walked out. Ginny looked at her with worry but she just held up her hand still seething from their accouter.

"I need to get a really hot outfit tonight, I will explain on the way." Hermione took off.

"What did I miss?" Ginny asked excitedly as she followed after the older girl, "What did Malfoy say?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stood staring at the back of her bedroom door where her costume was hung. Damn her vengeful side! When Hermione got to Hogsmead her, Ginny, and Ava took off while Harry met up with Neville, Seamus, and Dean (he still wasn't talking to Ron). Once the girls were on their own Hermione went wild, real wild. She glanced at her costume once again as Ava walked out of her personal bathroom.

"Regretting it yet?" Ava asked jokingly. Hermione frowned and crossed her arms.

"No way! There is no way I'm going to let Malfoy think he can tell me what to do."

"So you're going to sleep with Blaise just because Malfoy said not to?"

"No!" Hermione sighed and ran her hand through her new hairstyle, "Malfoy tried telling me who I can be with and who I can't be with. I'm not going to giver up my virginity for that! However, I'm not going to be Miss. Goody-Too-Shoes!"

"Yeah your costume states that." Ava smirked.

Hermione wrung her hands together nervously, "Do you think I am wrong?"

"For wanting to have fun and do what you want?" Ava shook her head, "No way! Now, let's get ready for dinner."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione rushed up to her dorm as soon as the Halloween Feast ended. It had been a week since she bought her costume and she was jittery with excitement. Quickly muttering the password she headed straight to her room ignoring Blaise, who was reading on the couch. She needed to start getting ready she had to look amazing. The past week she had gotten so many compliments on her new hairstyle and that had given her a major self-confidence boost. Her once light brown waist length hair was now a medium dark brown with blonde highlights and fell a few inches past her shoulders in a straight angel cut. Everybody had been commenting on how amazingly it accentuated her fast and how the haircut was a surprise, she wanted to shock people again tonight. Grabbing her black lace strapless bra and matching bikini style panties she headed off into her bathroom to shower.

Quickly washing her body and hair with her apple scented products she climbed out of the shower. The only reason she was rushing was because she had to leave the decoration orders with the house elves so she was a little behind schedule. Drying her body and hair she pulled on her matching under garments and left the steamy bathroom. Pulling down the garment bag that held her costume she laid the outfit out on her bed. Grabbing her skin colored pantyhose she rolled them up her legs to her waist. Next she grabbed the maid outfit she had picked out. The slightly poofed out sleeves hung off her shoulders while the skirt barely covered her ass. Picking up the black lacey garter she pulled it up to mid-thigh, completely visible.

Walking over to the bathroom she went to the sink and began brushing her hair. Though she had taken to wearing her hair completely down tonight she twisted it up into a messy bun leaving some tendrils around her face and neck. The outfit had come with a little hair/hat piece thing but Hermione chose to forgo it. Instead, she moved onto her make up. She used eyeliner, mascara, a smoky gray eye shadow, very light blush and clear lip gloss making her pouty lips look even fuller. Leaving the bathroom this time she headed to her jewelry box and took out a silver bracelet, a silver necklace with a black onyx stone on the end, and matching earrings. Last but not least she stepped into her black five-inch open toe heels. Turning she looked in the mirror and smiled happily to herself. Walking out of her personal room and down the hallway into the common room she spotted Blaise by the window in the kitchenette, his back to her. From her position she saw the tanned Italian dressed in all black. Black slacks, a black button up silk shirt and a black cape. From his reflection in the window she could see he charmed elongated teeth. He was, in Hermione's opinion, a delicious looking vampire. Deciding they needed to head down she cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned, shocked with her quiet arrival, and his jaw dropped. His eyes began roaming over her body, mentally ravishing it.

"Holy Fuck…"

_**Okay you know the deal. Read and Review. I **__**MIGHT**__** post another chapter this week only because I am happy because my baby shower is Sunday. However, don't hold me to it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okay so this is my second update this week because I said I was thinking about doing two. I did two for two reasons. One I am excited about my baby shower this weekend and I wanna share my happiness. However also I am saddened because a friend of mine died of a Heroin Overdose this week. I figured posting, writing, and making my readers happy will keep my mind occupied. Please enjoy! Thanks to my reviewers;

_**Bella Swan 138**_

_**DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs**_

_**Violet-Eyed-Tiger4**_

_**Aaliona**_

_**Piratekitten11893**_

_**Rec2527**_

_**Boylover19**_

_**Padfootsgrl79**_

Chapter 6

"You like?" Hermione placed her hands on her hips with a smirk.

"The outfit? Yes!" He practically drooled and then narrowed his eyes, "You? No."

"What did I do?" Hermione pouted making Blaise groan.

"You made me promise to be good. If I knew you'd be wearing that I wouldn't have made it."

Hermione didn't say anything as she walked up to him placing her hands softly on his chest causing him to look at her in surprise. Hermione honestly didn't know what she was planning on doing tonight but she knew that she was going to enjoy herself. She was however firmly sticking to the no sex rule; she wasn't ready to lose her virginity just yet. "How about we just see how the night progresses?"

"What?" His mouth open in shock.

"Come on! We have to get going!" Hermione smiled and tugged on his hand, he was still in shock from her comment.

The two made their way down to the Great Hall and received a large amount of stares. Hermione wondered what was causing the most shock; her out fit or the fact that she was on the arm of Blaise Zabini. She couldn't help think that it was evenly split. First, this was probably the most of Hermione anyone would have seen and second, the two Head students kept their date a secret on purpose so they could shake things up. As they reached the Great Hall the double doors were already opened leading into a very dark Great Hall. Upon entering the room you walked through a thick black arch that had spider webs hanging down to the ground. It was obvious there was a spell on the cobwebs to make sure they didn't stick to those who walked through them.

The larger room was decorated just like the Heads and Prefects planned. There was a thick fog rolling around people's ankles; bats were flying around the ceiling. There was a charm to not allow the winged creatures to fly below a certain point and a charm that instantly magicked away any mess they might make. Once you walked through the archway to the left was the table area with long tables against the walls covered with desserts, snacks, candies, and drinks. Each round table held twelve students and decorated around the table area was tombstones. Scattered along the floor were older leaves that crunched under foot. To the right of the archway was the dance floor. There were floating candles surrounding the dance floor flickering different colors. Off to the side of the dance floor there was a stage that held enchanted speakers and Dobby, who volunteered to take any requests.

"Wow Hermione." Blaise smiled, "This looks better then I thought."

"Well we have good taste"" Hermione joked but was caught off guard when he turned to her, placed his hands on her hips, and pulled her tightly against him.

"I wont argue that point." He muttered as he placed extremely light kisses on her neck. Hermione felt her blood rush to her face as she pulled away from Blaise. Yes she wanted to let go and have fun but she wasn't a big person on public affection. Blaise placed his hands up in the air with a small smile, "A little too much?"

"Um...maybe?" Hermione felt silly but out of the corner of her eye she spotted Ava walking in on the arm of Seamus and Ginny on the arm of Harry. The Head Girl waved them over as Blaise sighed. Hermione nudged him and a forced smile spread over his face.

When the four Gryffindor's reached the Head Boy and Girl compliments were exchanged. Ava wore her black hair down for the first time in public since it reached the back of her knees, she had never cut it only the needed trimming of the dead ends. Her blue eyes were eye lined, heavily in black. She wore black mascara, black eye shadow, and black lipstick. On top of her head was a black pointed hat. Her black witch dress fell to her knees with bell-bottom long sleeves. She topped the muggle version of a witch costume off with black fishnet stockings and black-heeled ankle boots. Ava's date, Seamus, wore the costume of a skeleton. The body suit was black with white painted bones along it; the suit came with a matching skullcap. He wore simple black sneakers. Ginny was decked out as a nurse. She wore white stiletto heels and white stockings that led up to her outfit. It was the traditional white and red dress except that the skirt came just as short as Hermione's and the top was cut in a low 'V'. Her red hair was pulled up into a simple ponytail so she could wear the matching nurses cap. Harry stood with his arms wrapped around Ginny's waist, starring at Blaise. Hermione was disappointed to see that Harry had just worn his Quidditch Uniform, a typical Harry move.

"Hermione, do you want to sit together?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Of course!" The Gryffindor Head Girl hooking her arm with her two best girlfriends, ignoring the shocked looks of Harry and Seamus, obviously stunned by her outfit, or lack thereof.

Hermione held her head in her hands momentarily before looking back up. It was ten-fifteen and McGonagall had asked everyone to take a seat. The Professor had ordered the House Elves to make a cake for the occasion so now everyone was waiting for the cake to be cut and served. Every table was filled with students and every table was chatty, however no other table had the tension her table had. When Ginny had asked Hermione and Blaise to sit with them the brunette didn't even think of the consequences when she agreed. Now as Hermione listened to her table carried on conversation she looked around at each person. On one side of the table sat five Gryffindor's; Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Ava, and Hermione. Next to Hermione sat the five Slytherin's starting with Blaise and then Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass. The last two spots were filled up by two first year Hufflepuff's who looked absolutely terrified.

"Well this is going good." Blaise said smiling while Hermione frowned.

"Oh yes this table is so freaking loving." She commented on how divided the table was; the Gryffindor's talked amongst themselves and the Slytherin's kept to their own as well.

"Hey! You couldn't expect me to happily sit with a table full of just Gryffindors!"

"A girl can dream…"

Blaise chuckled, "So can I."

Hermione shoved him playfully while he laced his fingers with hers. He had held true to his word about keeping things PG and she was grateful. After explaining to Harry that Blaise was a good guy (minus being friends with Malfoy) she was able to let loose and enjoy herself with her date. They had spent the night on the dance floor minus drink and bathroom breaks. This was the first time they had actually gotten a chance to sit down. As the house elves began delivering pieces of the cake shaped like Hogwarts Hermione leaned over and placed a kiss on Blaise's lips. As she pulled away she felt someone kick her roughly in the shin from under the table. She clamped her mouth shut and glanced at Malfoy who looked at her, practically begging her to belittle herself and retaliate, however her date captured her attention again by resuming their kiss.

Once the cake had been served and finished it was mere minutes until eleven and McGonagall was rounding up anyone under fifth year with the help of Snape. Once the Professor's walked out those double doors Hermione and Blaise would be in charge. This was a big deal to Hermione, this was a chance to prove herself to all the Professor's and Dumbledore. As the students filed out with immense amount of complaints Hermione and Blaise caught the stern look McGonagall sent them before she closed the door behind her. It was obvious she did not agree with Dumbledore's idea of leaving the older students alone. It was silent as the remaining students looked around at each other, surprised by the lack of supervision. Next to her Blaise stood up and pointed his wand at his throat.

"Okay people! Let's get this party started!" Hermione gave him a questioning look as everyone shouted enthusiastically. The music started blasting with the muggle song 'Boom Boom Pow'. The students rushed out of their seats and Hermione spotted them heading towards a corner of the Great Hall. Standing on her tiptoes she spotted the bar that had not been there before, her eyes widened and she turned on her heel back to Blaise completely furious.

"What the fuck is that?" Hermione demanded.

"A bar, what does it look like?" His confusion was sincere.

"Like breaking the rules! No alcoholic beverages on school grounds Blaise, or did you forget that? How about the fact that there are underage kids here as well? Did you forget that? Or how about that we were put in charge of everyone and are responsible for them?" Her chest was heaving with her anger.

"Hermione, relax! Listen, I have everything covered. House elves are standing near by to escort students who drink to their destinations. I've spelled the front doors to not open until five a.m when the teacher wake up so no one can sneak off and accidentally drown in the lake or get trampled by a centaur." He ran his hand through his locks, "Plus it's a Saturday, no classes tomorrow and honestly what's safer then Hogwarts. Relax and" he snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared with two shots. Taking them he passed one to her, "have fun."

With that Blaise leaned in and kissed her roughly but passionately on the lips. She sighed into the kiss and allowed their tongues to tangle. Hermione placed her free hand on his chest mentally cursing herself. How can she allow this to happen? Not just the snogging but the liquor as well? This was against school rules and Hermione always followed the rules. Blaise pulled away as Ava called him over to the bar. He excused himself and Hermione decided that she wanted to let loose and stop being a know-it-all, and tonight she would do just that. She took the shot feeling the liquor burn the back of her throat on the way down.

"Holy fuck, hell must have frozen over." Hermione turned to see Malfoy still sitting in his seat at the table.

"Oh god!" Hermione whined not wanting to deal with him, "Don't you have to go get Parkinson drunk so you can have a lay tonight?"

"Aw real witty Granger. Did you forget I'm the Slytherin Sex God?" He opened his arms proudly, "Girls flock to me."

"So where is your date then?" Hermione smirked. He stood up and made his way over to her.

"None of your fucking business. I'm not here for small talk Granger, I believe I told you to stay away from Blaise."

"And I believe that I, in so many words, told you to shove off."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of Granger." He was circling her now. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, glad that it was dark in the Great Hall so the two weren't noticeable. The last thing she needed was Harry storming over and causing a scene.

"And I'm not that easy to intimidate Malfoy." She had her hands on her hips and was turning her head slightly to follow him.

"If you wish to continue to ignore my warnings you'll have to deal with the consequences."

"Oh, I'm scared...really."

"Did you forget Mudblood? I'm Blaise's best friend. If you continue to fraternize with him then trust me, I will be around. A lot more then you would like."

Hermione huffed, "Nice threat Malfoy but don't forget my best friend, Harry."

"Oh trust me. I planned on you relying on Potter, I'm prepared."

"Hey Drake man!" Blaise had returned with three beers. He handed one to Malfoy, one to Hermione, and one for himself, "If you don't mind I'm going to steal my date. Head Dorm for the after party."

"The what?" Hermione asked as Blaise led her onto the dance floor.

_*** Okay you know the deal read…review…the whole shabang! I hope this chapter is up to par. Now that I am writing further along (like Chapters 10-12) I feel like these are a little less –Wow- but I am also just being a normal writer and wondering if I am keeping my readers happy. Anyway…have a great night everyone! ***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **__**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I prefer doing my weekly update on a Wednesday or Thursday but this week has been hectic. I've been working all week putting all the things I got from the baby shower away. Plus doing final touches on the room, buying the last of what I need. My fiancé was sworn into the Army this week and is officially a Privet 1st Class. I have 5 months with him before he leaves for 5 months for **__**basic training**__** & his job training then we go move on to base afterwards. I also got an **__**Ultrasound**__** this week (SO happy about that I love seeing my little guy) and found out how much Landon weighs and my doctors are advising me to start packing my hospital bag. Plus I'm sleeping HORRIBLY and I am just all around busy BUT I got your update! =) Thanks to my reviewers;  
**_

_**Aalonia; thank you, the worst part about her death was that she had been clean for months so knowing that she went back after everything she had achieved was hard**_

_**DracosWifey12**_

_**DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs**_

_**Padfootsgrl79**_

_**Voldyismyfather**_

_**Mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys**_

Chapter 7

Hermione was standing in her privet bathroom running her fingers through her hair. It was almost one-thirty in the morning and the voices floating to her through the walls reminded her of the after party going on in her Common Room. As she pulled on her tight baby blue tank top she was happy to realize that she, Hermione Granger, was tipsy. After Blaise had drug her back onto the dance floor he had convinced her to have the after party in their dorm. As soon as she had entered her dorm though she quickly went to change before the other arrived. She was now wearing dark plaid blue pajama bottoms, a baby blue tank top, and had released her hair from it's bun. Now all that was left was to face the music which shouldn't be too bad since Blaise promised to ask a variety of students not just Slytherins. Walking out of the hallway she was slightly shocked that Blaise upheld his promise. From Slytherin house there was Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, Malfoy, and Greengrass. From Ravenclaw students included Padama Patil, Terry Boot, Lydia Franks, and Andrew Loden (Ava's very shy younger brother). Hufflepuff students consisted of Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbott. That house's turn out didn't surprised Hermione, they seldomly ventured out of their own territory for parties. Finally came the Gryffindor students, which measured out equally against the Slytherins. Hermione wondered if Blaise did that on purposed not wanting a power struggle. The students included from her house besides herself, Seamus, Neville, Parvarti, Dean, and Ginny. Harry, everyone learned, was an extremely light drinker and was forced to crawl into bed early.

"Hey babe!" Blaise walked up to her, wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him closer and kissed him back, any problems with public display of affection she had went out the window during the night.

"Come on guys!" Ava shouted from the couch, Seamus had his arm around her shoulders, "Let's play some games!"

"Oh no..." Hermione groaned as Blaise pulled her into the circle that had quickly formed around Ava and Seamus. She ignored the fact that she was sat directly across from Malfoy, who had yet to lighten up on the glaring, and turned to look at her best friend, "What do you want to play?"

"Never have I ever!" Ginny shouted extremely enthused, a bottle in her hand.

"Ginny should you be drinking without Harry here?" Hermione asked her friend knowing how touchy Ginny could get with alcohol. Last Christmas she practically raped Harry.

"Not my fault Harry can't hold his liquor!" Ginny shrugged, "Plus Dean is on Ginny duty...so let's play!"

"How do you play?" Blaise asked as he conjured shot glassed and spelled them to refill automatically.

"Well you go around the circle and say something you have never done. For example, and this is just a stupid one, never have I ever petted a dog. If you haven't done it you don't drink, if you have done it you do."

"So it's a way to force people to tell the truth?" Malfoy asked, obviously more interested.

"Uh basically." Ginny stumbled slightly surprised by the interest Malfoy held in a muggle drinking game.

"I'm in." Malfoy smirked while sitting up and staring at Hermione. She knew he was challenging her, "Who else?"

Hermione raised her hand along with Blaise, Ginny, Seamus, Ava, Ernie, and Nott. Malfoy smirked at her as she took the challenge. The eight who agreed to play 'Never Have I Ever' made a small circle by the fireplace while other games began in different sections of the room and the music started to play. They started the game off with simple 'never have I ever's' and soon made them more and more darker. Over an hour had past since they first sat by the fire and Hermione was proud to say that this was the most fun she had been having in a long time.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Ava said between laughing, "Your turn Teddy!"

Theodore Nott, who was on Ava's left, made a face at her nickname but nodded, "Never have I ever woken up in an unknown place with no recollection of the night before."

To no one's surprise Blaise and Malfoy took their shots but to all's surprise so did Hermione.

"Mia!" Blaise slurred pulling her onto his lap kissing her deeply while sneaking his hand to rest under her shirt, right below her breast. She giggled at his drunk nickname for her, "We are just finding out so many naughty little things about you, aren't we?"

"Yeah like who knew Granger's been on her knees before." Malfoy chuckled his cheeks tinged pink from the alcohol. Ginny rolled her eyes and declared a break while Blaise deemed it necessary to let everyone know that he really needed to take a 'piss'. Hermione stayed sitting as everyone got up to make a line for the bathroom, or the kitchen. Malfoy stayed seated across from her with a smirk on his face, she stared back at his, her lips pursed in disapproval. Oh how she hated him and especially when he opened his mouth. Like he was about to, "So who was it?"

"Who was who?" Hermione played innocent.

"Tell me Granger. Who did you suck off?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "Do you have to be so crude?"

"Do you have to be such a prude?" Malfoy acted shocked, "Oh wait, you aren't!"

"Shove it Malfoy!" Hermione stood up angrily.

"Normally I'd do the polite thing and ask where but I'm sure I know your answer" His eyes were locked on her lips.

The brunette screamed in frustration and stormed off to her room. That arrogant little bastard! As if she would ever want to do that with him! As if she would want to do anything remotely sexual with him. Hell, if he wanted to place that shriveled little cock of his anywhere why doesn't he place it in the direct path of her wand? Then she could show him what she could really do.

"Now that's not very nice Granger." Hermione whirled around to the ferret himself in her doorway, wand pointed at her. She forgot that she had heard rumors about his tremendous knowledge in Occlumency and Leglimency.

"You read my fucking mind?" half screamed, advancing on him.

"It wasn't that hard you have extremely weak defenses." He smirked.

"That's because I'm in my room!" She narrowed her eyes.

"So are you having fun yet?" He was twirling his wand in his hand. Hermione placed her hands on her hips, "This can all be over if you just back away from the pureblood."

"I'm not that easy to break Ferret." At that comment Hermione's bedroom door opened to reveal the dark Italian. He spotted the two and looked at them questioningly.

"What's going on here?" Blaise's question was directed to Malfoy alone.

"Nothing man, let's get back to the party." His eyes never left Hermione's and instantly the Gryffindor had a plan. She walked over to Blaise and pouted.

"Blaise I was hoping for some...alone time." She leaned up and kissed his neck.

"Um, I'll see you later Drake man." With that Blaise shoved Malfoy out the room and closed the door in his face.

Hermione felt the pounding her head instantly as she slowly came out of her dreams. Refusing to open her eyes she strained her senses to help her with her surroundings. First she acknowledged the warm arm across her stomach. She knew it was Blaise and was glad she could remember everything that had happened the night before so she didn't freak out. Second she could smell bacon and that was enough to entice her to open her eyes. She turned to see Blaise still sleeping so she tried to wiggle her way out from underneath his arms. That failed though because as soon as she began to move his arm pulled her closer.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked into her neck, she giggled lightly. "Duh...bacon." He groaned and held her closer. She could feel his morning erection against her lower back, butt area.

"No!" He whined refusing to let Hermione go causing her to roll her eyes.

"Yes!" She demanded as her stomach growled. Hearing the noise the Slytherin let her out of his grip. They both stood up as her door opened to reveal Ava and Ginny.

"I told you they did something!" Ginny clapped her hands together excitedly and pointed to their lack of clothes. Blaise was in his boxers and Hermione in her bra and underwear. Hermione rolled her eyes, went into her dresser and pulled on an over size shirt that reached the middle of her thighs.

"What did you two do?" Ava asked. Blaise pulled on his pants quickly, obviously feeling awkward.

"Nothing Ava." Blaise mumbled not wanting his cousin to know about his activities. He decided to change the subject, "Whose cooking?"

"Harry. He came back this morning to cook and with hangover potions." Ginny smiled as she talked about her boyfriend. Blaise muttered something incoherently before making his way out to the kitchen area. Hermione searched for some pants but decided that she was covered enough to go get a hangover potion, her two best girlfriends however were blocking her doorway.

"So, what happened?" Ava chuckled.

"Later." Hermione moaned but the two girls shook their heads. Dropping to sit on her bed she shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing really happened. We made out a lot, fooled around a little. No sex though don't worry."

"Fooled around as in how?" Ginny was giddy with the news. Hermione blushed. It's not like she never talked about sexual acts before with the two girls it was usually their experiences though, not hers.

"Did you give him a blowjob?" Ava looked as though she was completely in suspense and completely disgusted. After all it wasn't every or any day for that matter, that Ava got to quiz her friend on her sex life but it just grossed her out that her sexual partner was her own cousin. Hermione frowned at the black haired girl and regretted playing 'Never Have I Ever' last night.

"No!" Hermione lowered her voice and ran her hand over her face in annoyance, "I just gave him a little hand job...that made a lot of mess..." Hermione smirked knowing that her friends would love that last part.

To her accurate guess her two friends squealed with delight. As an after though in remembering who made the mess Ava gagged. The seventh year American demanded Hermione washed up before joining them for breakfast, which Hermione agreed to willingly. She liked Blaise but not enough to wear his 'residue" on her as she ate with her friends. Walking into her bathroom she turned on the shower and climbed in quickly, the pounding in her head becoming slightly more tolerable. As she washed her hair she let her mind to her and Blaise.

They had become very close to having sex, to close actually. Hermione has stopped them in the last minute to Blaise's slight annoyance. However, after explaining she wasn't ready to lose her virginity he apologized for his anger and they settled to fooling around. Once they caught their breath and before they fell to sleep they discussed their relationship. Hermione admitted that she was attracted to him, obviously, and could see herself giving away her virginity to him but she didn't see him in a boyfriend view. They agreed on keeping things casual, fooling around, and enjoying their time together. After Ron, Hermione decided this was exactly was the doctor ordered.

_**Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! Again sorry how long it took!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Almost a month had passed since the Halloween Party and as December neared Hermione found herself in the library cramming for midterms, a new idea Dumbledore came up with, and trying to find some peace. The past month had driven Hermione half crazy. Her and Blaise, though still not a couple, spent nearly every day with each other, talking or snogging. Some nights the snogging went a little further but Hermione's virginity was still intact, though she had been tempted numerous times. The two got along great and he even opened Hermione up to more fun times. They had attended a party in the Room of Requirements hosted by the Hufflepuff's; there had been liquor but nearly the same amount that was served on Halloween. Then two weeks ago on a Hogsmead weekend, which had become more and more frequent over the past two years, he brought her to the new nightclub that had opened up over the summer. Hermione was surprised how much she enjoyed it and how natural dancing came to her; she couldn't wait for the next weekend.

Sadly though Hermione wasn't lucky enough to have that much fun without some bad. That bad came in the form of Draco Malfoy who was upholding his vow to make her life miserable. She had hoped Harry would work as a secret weapon but Harry was always too busy with Ginny. While the blonde had been pushing her over the edge Hermione's worst encounter had been with Ron when they had been stuck as partners in potions. By the end of the lesson Hermione ended up pouring their very badly made potion all over him and storming out of the classroom. That had been three days ago, Ron was still in the Hospital Wing and Hermione had served her detention with Filch. The sound of the chair across from her being pulled out made her freeze in her reading, but once the familiar scent hit her nose she sighed. She hated that she knew him by his mere cologne.

"Can't you leave me alone?" She muttered, she really wanted to get some studying done.

"Relax mudblood I'm here with a message from Blaise." His drawls made her roll her eyes as she looked up.

"You need new insults. What does Blaise want?"

He raised his brow but continued, "He asked me to tell you to be ready tonight by eight, in the Great Hall, for a date?"

"Really?" Hermione was shocked. The two have of course done things together but a date? That was new.

"Yes, really Granger." He scoffed at her look of shock, "I know you're socially inept but I thought you would at least know what a date was. Sure you may not have experienced one but always having your nose in a book you've had to read about one."

"Fuck off Malfoy!" Hermione quickly closed and threw one of her books at him. Thanks to his damn seeker reflexes though he caught it. She stood up in a huff, "Let Blaise know I'll meet him in the Great Hall then."

"Will do. Oh and Granger?"

"What?"

"Wear something dressy, we are going to rather upscale restaurant."

"Fine." Hermione began to walk away but paused in mid-step. Did she hear him correctly? She looked over her shoulder at him, "What do you mean we?"

"Oh right!" He chuckled and strutted over to her with arrogance in every step, "Didn't I mention this was a double date? My idea actually."

"What!" The Gryffindor shouted but the blonde had already walked off laughing. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione looked to Ava and Ginny who nodded enthusiastically at her outfit. After leaving the library fuming she found and literally dragged her two best friends back to her room to complain and help her find a perfect outfit. Now, two hours later, Hermione was ready to head out to meet Blaise and she felt completely confident in her outfit. Ava and found Blaise on her orders and confirmed that she was to dress elegantly. Hermione wanted the reassurance because knowing Malfoy he would lie just to make her look like a fool it wasn't beneath him.

The dress was midnight black and looped around her neck in a halter-top style. The back dipped to just above her butt, leaving her soft skin revealed. The front dipped down into a moderate 'V' neckline and showed just enough of her ample cleavage. It clung to her body all the way to the floor. Up the right side of the dress was a slit that came up to just above the middle of her thigh. She wore black three-inch open toed strap heels. Her hair was up in a loose bun. She topped the look off with a simple teardrop diamond necklace, silver hoop earrings and a silver bracelet.

"You look stunning darling!" Ginny cooed as she watched Hermione finish applying a clear coat of lip-gloss. Hermione flushed at the compliment.

"I hope Blaise agrees with that statement."

"And why would you care what my dear cousin thinks?" Ava joked.

"Because I think I've decided to finally go all the way with him."

"What!" Ginny shouted at the same time that Ava shouted "Ew!"

"Listen I don't love him in the romantic way but I do love him in the friendship way. Also, I trust him completely and feel one hundred percent comfortable with him. It feels right. After everything we have done and been through I know moving our relationship to a sexual one wont ruin or complicate anything." She smiled.

"If you are sure and okay with your decision you know we totally support you!" The red head hugged her tightly.

"Even if it is with my cousin." Ava joked while hugging her. Ava was actually pleased with Hermione's decision because even though she knew the two weren't meant to be together in a romantic way she knew Blaise would take care of her best and truest friend, "Well go enjoy yourself and don't let the bouncing ferret ruin your night!" 

XXXXXXXXX

"Oh wow look at this place Drakie!" Hermione resisted the urge she had to roll her eyes at Pansy's screech, "It's so romantic!"

Hermione looked over at Blaise, as they were being led to their table, and saw his annoyance with Pansy. Looking at the blonde on her arm Hermione was able to tell he even regretted bringing her. Why not ask someone else then? Hermione wondered what would posses Malfoy to ask someone he disliked out on a date. As Blaise pulled out her chair though her thoughts went out the window. He was such a gentleman out in public but Hermione's mind flashed back to when she first walked into the Great Hall earlier where he wasn't acting very gentlemen like. Once she had entered the Hall and walked over to him she had felt extremely naked. His eyes were ravishing her body and loudly he made a comment about how gorgeous she looked, in a whisper he confessed that he was undressing her with his eyes and suggested that for their after dinner show. Hermione giggled and hit him playfully at the time but didn't let on how accurate he was with that after dinners show comment. Now as he pushed her seat in he kissed her bare shoulder, sending a shiver down her spine. He sat down on the right side of her, Malfoy took the seat on her left (to her disgust) and Pansy was seated directly across from her. The boys had dressed in identical black suits and though she only complimented Blaise out loud on how dashing he look a very small part of her recognized how (to her horror in after thought) delicious Malfoy looked in the suit. Pansy wore a short pink dress that fell to above her middle thigh and pushed her too big of breasts (Hermione's personal opinion) almost to her chin. Her silver heels laced up her legs and Hermione couldn't stop herself from thinking that the Slytherin girl was trying way too hard. Looking around at the other patrons Hermione was glad that her outfit choice had been more fitting to the atmosphere then Pansy's barely there number. From what she spoke about with Blaise, she wasn't the only one who thought Pansy's outfit was a little sluttish. Blaise and, very surprisingly, Malfoy thought so too. Blaise pointed out that though Malfoy loved the girls he didn't like his women looking like whores in public.

"So Pansy..." Hermione forced out not really wanting to converse with her but figured someone had to be mature and break the silence, "Nice necklace."

"Isn't it? It's a family heirloom, worth more then Hogwarts actually!" Pansy touched the necklace fondly. Hermione honestly thought the ruby pendant was tasteless but it was obvious the girl was too much of a ditz to catch the sarcasm that was in her compliment. Hermione watched the girl flip the ruby between her fingers and wondered how crazy the world was to stick her at a table with three Slytherins. On top of that how did Blaise become a Slytherin? The other two were stuck up, arrogant, and flamboyant with their money. Meanwhile Blaise was sweet, considerate, calm, fun, and so many other adjectives that were the complete opposite of Slytherin. The waiter arrived with their first course; a salad and ice cold water. The two boys had explained that they, before hand, ordered their food for them and had chosen that nights' special. It started with a salad, then came their actual dinner of steak, roasted potatoes, and steamed vegetables, which would be served with red wine, and finally a _Crème Brule_served with coffee.

"So Blaise, a date?" Hermione teased as she took a sip of her water. She grabbed his hand and chuckled softly.

"I'm not trying to make us serious or anything, don't worry." Blaise smiled knowing exactly what she was thinking. Hermione felt relieved, she loved Blaise but he was not boyfriend material, for her at least, "Just thought a nice night out was in order."

"Speaking of seriousness..." Malfoy spoke up. Hermione knew his silence wouldn't last long, "What are you two?"

"Friends Drake, why?" Blaise was always wary of his friend when Hermione was around; he never tried to hide his disdain of her.

"I've never seen such flirty friends." Draco Malfoy flashed his trademark smirk.

"And this concerns you how?" Blaise was locking eyes with his best friend. The tension was so thick that Pansy and Hermione glanced between the two, holding their breaths.

"I'm just wondering when you are going to be done with your little toy and get back to your real world?"

"Yeah Blaise!" Pansy whined, "I'm still waiting for you to take me up on my offer to study anatomy?"

"Funny." Hermione snorted into her glass, she was speaking softly but all eyes were on her, "I don't remember Hogwarts offering Anatomy as a subject."

Blaise smiled at her before turning back to Pansy, "Have you ever thought I never took you up on your offer because I don't want to catch one of the many diseases your probably carrying!" Pansy's eyes watered before she pushed back away from the table and ran out of the restaurant. Blaise sighed deeply and dropped his head into his hands. Hermione felt guilty, the Slytherin girl might be dimwitted and too easy for her own girl, but Blaise was a little harsh. Then again she and Malfoy had been pushing the Italian.

"Nice one Blaise." Malfoy chuckled obviously not caring about the pain his date was in.

"Shut the fuck up man!" Blaise growled. Hermione sighed and place a hand on his forearm to calm him. He visibly relaxed and looked at her, guilt etched all over his face.

"Go find Pansy, Blaise. Before some creepy guy does, and something bad happens." She whispered. He looked to Draco and then back to her. She crossed her arms over her chest, defiantly, "I can handle Blondie, don't worry about it."

Blaise finally nodded his head in agreement. He stood from the table and left in search of his housemate and friend. Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared at the boy left at the table in hatred. He smirked, obviously her glaring did not affect him like it would Harry or Ron. Hermione had no idea how someone could be so vile because she knew, deep down, that Malfoy had planned the evening down to every little detail, including her being stuck at the table alone with him. Sure he hated her, that has been obvious since their first year, but he had to care for his friends; or so she thought.

"You are a heartless bastard Draco Malfoy!" She stated this in an even tone although she was furious. They were, after all, still in public and she would not make a scene.

"You flatter me Granger, really." He took a sip of the wine that the waiter had just brought out to them. She tightened her hands on the table to restrain herself from slapping him.

"You aren't going to get what you want Malfoy." She whispered deadly, "I'm giving myself to Blaise no matter what you say. You are not going to win."

Anger flashed in his eyes, "You are nothing Granger. You mean zilch to me and zilch to Blaise. You're nothing but a useless know-it-all mudblood that no one would want. Even Weasel, a member of the biggest blood traitor family, didn't want to dirty himself with your nasty body and blood."

Hermione felt the tears flow freely down her face but before she could try and think of a retaliation a warm hand was placed on the back of her neck. She looked up to see a livid looking Blaise and felt slightly embarrassed at her break down. Hermione knew she shouldn't let Malfoy get under her skin in this kind of way but his words had hit home. She was not one of those girls that constantly needed someone to tell her how beautiful, or fun, or witty she was everyday. She was proud of her independence and her lack of insecurities. However, having someone, no matter who it was, belittle her and point out a painful memory hit home with her. Blaise gently helped her out of the chair and held her waist tightly, protectively. Blaise gave Malfoy such a heated look that he actually looked away and ashamed. Leading the Head Girl out of the restaurant he placed his free hand around the shoulder of a very sullen looking Pansy Parkinson and walked the two girls back to the castle, leaving a very angry and upset Draco Malfoy behind.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**So I am really happy to see that you guys weren't mad about the late update! I am trying to get this next update up ASAP and I was also thinking about maybe posting more then just 1 chapter a week. It is not a promise or guarantee it's a maybe every now and then there might be more then one chapter a week. Anyway there isn't much news on my side this update, just waiting for my little guy to come out already. How are you guys doing? Oh one quicker tidbit is that if you haven't realized my Author Note's will be at the end of my updates now! I think it would be easier (my personal opinion I don't know why!) so…yeah =)**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers;**_

_**DaRk AnGeL**__** oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs**__**: **__**Thanks for your support**__**! I know 5 months is a long time but we go for 9 weeks with no contact besides letters once he leaves. Anyway I have only played the game with alcohol, it makes it more fun (my opinion) because people are more willing to give out secrets while they are inebriated. =)**_

_**Remmy'sLove**__**: If you are willing to read a Hermione/Blaise fanfiction I'll be more then happy to think up one and write one! I might even have an idea already. **_

_**Padfootsgrl79**__**: It seems a lot of people are really enjoying the Blaise/Hermione part of my story. I might just do their own fanfiction with my next story. Hopefully, you guys will like the Draco/Hermione part of this story as much as you've liked Hermione/Blaise! **_

_**Aalonia**__**: I think the name does change with locations. After all everyone has different rules and names for almost every **__**drinking game**__** that exists. It gets really confusing sometimes LOL**_

_**So, read, review (you have to had read it to get to this part…duh me! Haha). In your review I would like everyone to tell me what kind of fanfiction (pairing wise) he or she would like to me to write. Trust me I don't mind working on more then one fic at a time it just means that I would like to have a couple chapters of each fic already written before I start posting them.**_

_**As everyone knows I am working on this one, which is a Hermione/Draco.**_

_**I have started writing a Draco/Ginny one as well. **_

_**So besides those two pairings let me know. Just no slash. I am not against them, I just can't write them. If you want a love triangle (for example Hr/D/B) I can work with that just don't expect action or a lot of action between the same sexes. **_

_**And please don't feel bad about giving me more then one pairing! I really want fanfictions to work on so I wont mind the work even with my son on the way!**_

_**Love you all! 3 Maria**_

_**p.s Sorry for all the Chapter 8 alerts, I'm trying to fix something!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once the three seventh years made it to the castle Pansy went down to the Slytherin dorm with not a single word to either Head student. Hermione, though she wanted to throttle her for her earlier comment, felt bad for the girl. She didn't ask to be insulted, she had just been herself and no one can help that. Hermione made a mental note to ask Blaise what happened with Pansy outside of the restaurant later but Hermione knew that Blaise was currently focused on just getting them to the dorm. The seventeen-year-old girl had never seen her roommate and friend so angry. It was actually emanating off of him in waves and made her want to run, she knew she wasn't in trouble. Well, at least she didn't think she was in trouble but by the time they had entered through the portrait Hermione had worked herself into frenzy. What if he overheard her telling Malfoy about her giving herself to him and thinking she was only doing it to get under Malfoy's skin. Of course that was nowhere close to the reason but to an outsider it could seem like that.

"I am so fucking sorry Hermione!" Blaise blurted out once the door closed. He was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. Hermione stood her ground and watched him, "I can't believe Draco! He is supposed to be my best friend."

"He is just looking out for you..." Hermione mumbled regretfully however she hated seeing friends fight. She knew how much it could hurt.

"Hermione Granger don't you dare!" He snapped finally putting a halt on his pacing to face her, "Don't you dare think that bloody imbecile is right in any way! He behaves like he believes in everything he hates!"

"I don't want you two to fight over me. You two have been best friends since forever! And I wont be the one to ruin that, even if it is Draco freaking Malfoy!" Hermione took a deep breath and Blaise's last comment made her wonder what he meant but she knew now was not the time to question it. Later though she would definitely make sure to question him on it.

Blaise walked up to Hermione and pulled her into a body crushing hug, "Don't worry about our friendship 'Mione, we always work out our fights sooner or later. I just can't believe he said all those things to you." He paused, "You didn't believe any of it, right?"

"Well he is right Blaise, I mean...come on Ron cheated on me! Ron Weasley!"

"That's because Ron Weasley is a dumbass Hermione. You are not the first girl to be cheated on and whenever one is cheated on they think the same thing you are thinking. You have to stop self-doubting though! Having self-confidence and belief in yourself is going to get you what you want." he shrugged, "Plus guys like self-assured women."

"So confident women are a turn on?" Hermione smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lust flashed in his eyes.

"Uh...yeah, very much so."

"That's good to know."

Hermione pulled his body close against her and captured his lips with hers. She wanted this and wanted him and that was all that registered as there tongues battle for dominance. She had her hands tangled in his hair and his hands traced down her back before cupping her ass, pulling her even closer to him. They slowly made their way to the couch. Blaise had his back facing the couch, Hermione stood in front of him. She unwrapped her arms from his shoulders and pushed him roughly onto the couch.

Hermione felt complete confidence in herself as his eyes portrayed how much he wanted her. She reached up and pulled the clips out of her hair, letting it fall in waves thanks to the hairstyle she had it in. Then, biting her bottom lip, she reached up to the tie behind her neck and undid the knot. The top part of her dress fell around her waist exposing her bare chest, she shimmed the rest of the dress to the floor around her feet. Stepping away from the material Hermione stood before him in just her heels and black thong.

"Oh fuck." Blaise murmured, his eyes roaming over her body.

Placing a knee on each side of him she straddled his lap. He pulled her against him, their mouths collide as one hand needed her breast and the other gripped a handful of her hair. She felt his length pushing against her center and felt herself get wetter. Hermione's hands flew to his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders before hastily unbuttoning his shirt. It was more then a want now; the Gryffindor girl needed the Slytherin. As soon as the button up was off she pulled Blaise to his feet and unbuckled his pants before pushing them and his boxers to the floor. As he ripped off her barely there underwear he stepped out of his own clothing and now they were both completely naked. Blaise refused to take her heels off as he laid he down on the couch on top of her.

"Are you sure?" Blaise whispered as he positioned himself at her opening. Hermione kissed him softly and nodded.

"I want it to be you Blaise."

They smiled at each other before he began pushing his hard member into her. She felt herself stretch as he went deeper. They both felt him meet her resistance but he continued forward pushing through and taking her innocence. Hermione whimpered in paid and closed her eyes so no tears escaped. She felt Blaise stop and caress her cheek. He was waiting for her okay. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and nodded for him to continue. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly trying to get her comfortable with his size and the feeling. The pain began to subside and as it did her desire escalated. As her hips began to move upwards to meet Blaise's. He began moving faster and thrusting deeper, trying desperately to bury himself as far as he could inside of her. Sense her want he lifted her one leg and hooked it on his arm before moving as fast and hard as he could. They both felt their climax building and before either could register they both exploded in ecstasy. Hermione's head was thrown back as she screamed Blaise's name and Blaise moaned incoherently as he emptied himself in her. Blaise continued to thrust slowly until they both came down from their high. Carefully he removed himself muttered a contraceptive spell and lay behind her on the couch, conjuring a blanket to cover them before they drifted off to sleep. 

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Hey guys sorry I didn't post this by yesterday. I was in bed all day with some horrid back pains. I was really cranky so Jonathon forced me to spend the day in bed. It sucked haha. And since the computer we have at the house is a desktop I had no choice. Well I tried keeping the sex scene a little on the clean side. I know that my other sex scenes in this story will probably be worse but this is just a starter lol. Read-Review-Enjoy!**_

_**Thanks to my readers;**_

_**DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs; Ha! Two chapters this week, even though this one fell at the end of the week again. Lol sorry about that. So I totally understand what you mean about the letter thing. Maybe if we did those things while in High School people could learn to like you for you and not just an outward appearance. However, even after meeting they would probably still judge on looks and whom you hang out with. That however sounds like a good plot for a fanfiction, you should try it out! (If you write I mean) And yes, Draco is an ass, but he has to be a little lol or a lot…as you'll see in Chapter 10.**_

_**Padfootsgrl79; I honestly never read a Hr/B/D story but I think I will read one and then maybe try and write one!**_

_**Voldyismyfather; Maybe…. I haven't made a final decision on what happens to Blaise in this story but he will not just disappear like some authors have happen. He will remain throughout and into the sequel!**_

_**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL; Why thank you =)**_

_**Kelsiee; It's okay that it took you so long to catch up I don't worry I know you a loyal fan and friend! I need to get onto your profile and read some of your stories.**_

_**Bella Swan 138; Yes they are really going to hook up, it's just taking a few chapters because I hate jumping right into things unless I have a background for different behaviors. I will forewarn you that Draco stays aggressive throughout this story (key word this…) but the aggressiveness levels vary. You'll understand if you continue to read. If you don't want to because the aggressiveness stays that's okay I completely understand!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione stared at Harry over the breakfast table that weekend. He was shoveling food into his mouth and would definitely be able to out disgust Ron at the moment. At the thought of Ron she looked down the table to see him going forkful for forkful with Harry. It was obvious that only those two thought it was necessary to scoff down food like that; the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was eating like normal human beings. Today was the anticipated Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match. Hermione watched as Ginny moved slightly away from Harry.

"So Hermione," Ginny said throwing one last look to Harry, "Excited for the match?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that seeing as your playing in it?"

"I suppose. I'm use to it though." Ginny shrugged, "Who are you sitting with since Ava has detention?"

"Seamus and Neville." Hermione looked down at her watch, "Which I'm supposed to meet them at the pitch, we want the best seats available."

"Okay, I'll see you after the game?"

"Of course we need to celebrate our win after all!"

"That's the spirit!" Harry spat, speaking for the first time that morning. Hermione had wished he hadn't though because some of the biscuit he was eating came out as well. Hermione left the table as Ginny reprimanded a red-faced Harry. As she stepped onto the grounds and headed towards the pitch a tall figure fell in next to her.

"So I guess it would be too much to ask for you to cheer for me?" Blaise joked. Hermione was proud and glad to note their fun bantering relationship did not change after having sex, multiple times.

"Cheer for a Slytherin?" Hermione scoffed as she pulled her jacket closer to her body. It was the first weekend of December, that meant the first snowfall of the season was nearing, "Talk about a total house betrayal."

"And sleeping with one isn't?" Hermione punched him in the arm for his sarcastic comment.

"Absolutely not. It just means that even I get desperate." She winked at him and before he could make a retort she had climbed the stands, knowing he had to go to the locker rooms.

As she took the saved seat in between Seamus and Neville she let her thoughts run free. Ever since she gave up her virginity she has felt more relaxed. As for her and Blaise? They had become closer, not only closer in their sexual relationship but in their friendship as well. The morning after Hermione gave herself to Blaise they woke up, went another round, and had a conversation. They admitted they cared for each other, enjoyed each other's company but they did not see themselves in a relationship with each other. It wasn't because they wouldn't work well together because they would probably be the picture perfect couple, just more along the lines that their friendship was much more intense then any romantic relationship they could have. So they finalized on staying friends and having fun when and if they wanted. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was laughing with her friends as they trudged up to the castle. As she had suspected and believed Gryffindor had won and now they were heading back into the warm indoors. As they marched up the grounds discussing what time the party in the tower would start Hermione spotted the Slytherins walking off to the side of them. She had only been keeping an eye out for them because she was worried about Blaise and how he was feeling, he only looked slightly upset. of course he wouldn't let the lost destroy him. Blaise wasn't as obsessed with Quidditch as some of the other players or students so he didn't dwell on it too much.

"Hermione!" She turned back to Harry to see her housemates staring at her.

"What?"

"Are you listening to us?"

"Um...no, ha, not really." Hermione mentally scolded herself and demanded she stop getting lost in her thoughts unless she was alone.

"Well Lavender just told Ron that a lot of the people in Gryffindor tower are sick with the stomach virus. She says that they are threatening to tell McGonagall if we make any loud noises tonight. They are kind of...cranky. So..."

Her eyes widened in realization, "No! Absolutely not, I cannot allow us to celebrate a Gryffindor victory in my dorm when I share it with not only a Slytherin but a Slytherin Quidditch team member."

"What if we don't mention the game? And say he can invite some of...his friends if it'll make him feel better." Ron mumbled. He usually stayed quiet because he knew that almost the whole house still was disgusted with him for cheating on Hermione. Though the hatred had cooled down and people talked to him again he was still weary of what he would say. The team nodded approval at his suggestion. Sure it wasn't ideal to spend the night with possible the team they just defeated but a party was a party and there was no point in wasting a great evening and the booze. Hermione shifted from one foot to another as all eyes fell on her.

"Fine! But not mentioning the match if there are Slytherin's there tonight, got it?" They all nodded, happy, "Meet me there at eight." XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks Blaise, really!" Hermione smiled at her roommate who just shrugged it off. It was almost eight o'clock and as soon as she had walked into her dorm earlier she sat down and okayed the party with Blaise.

The dark haired Slytherin had been more then willing to have the party there since she said he could invite his own friends. Hermione had known he would jump on that stipulation and announced he would go talk to his friends. Both of them decided to give their guests the password to the Head Dorm since it would be easier then constantly opening the door, plus they could always change the password after. As Blaise pulled out their own personal stash of liquor she looked over her outfit once more. It was black jeans, a white tank top, and black ballerina shoes. Her hair was worn down and she only adorned black eyeliner.

"Hermione, your cubs are here!" She rolled her eyes at Blaise's pathetic humor and left her room, where she was looking in the mirror, to meet her friends and start the party.

For the first half hour the party was slightly awkward. The Gryffindors stood off to one side of the room and the Slytherin's on the other. Hermione cursed her schoolmates for making it so difficult to just have a party. Glancing to her friends she sigh and pulled out her wand. The action caught the attention of everyone; some Slytherin's even placed their hand where they hide their own wand. Rolling her eyes she waved her wand and all the furniture vanished, another wave the lights shut off and techno lights began to flash, and with a final wave music began to play, the bass vibrating the floor. Although it was dark eyes still followed her as she put her wand away, grabbed a bottle of firewiskey and made her way over to the Slytherin's. She ignored Blaise since everyone already knew they were friends and that wouldn't help alleviate the awkwardness.

"What the fuck are you doing Granger?" Malfoy asked as she stopped in front of him.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy." Hermione snapped before looking over his shoulder, smiling sweetly, "Theo, want to dance?"

The dirty blonde locked eyes with her for a second before one quick nod, "Sure Granger, let's see if you can move."

Grabbing her hand Theo led her onto the dance floor. He took a sip of her beer before pulling her smack against her, grinding to the music. She slid her hands up his chest and moved her hips seductively against him. It wasn't long before Ginny pulled Harry onto the floor and slowly more people joined. The Head's Common Room resembled more of a dance club then a schools room. As more time passed and more booze was consumed no one could have guessed that the group of kids were rivals. Hermione was leaning against the kitchen counter drinking scotch and talking with Theo and Daphne, while watching Dean dance with Pansy. It was a short conversation seeing as Daphne was set on getting Theo to dance with her. As the two left for the dance floor a Quidditch seeker, she had been avoiding, filled their spot.

"Are you trying to make your way around the Slytherin house or something?" Hermione pushed herself away from the counter, tipsy and glad she was wearing flats. Malfoy's usually slicked back hair had fallen in front of his eyes and his pink tinged cheeks were a sure sign that he too was tipsy.

"Why are you jealous?" She toyed, his glassy eyes flashed.

"Of what? You're just a cum-bucket anyway!" He smirked at her hurt expression. He turned, with glee, and headed towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Hermione followed him, refusing to allow him the last word. She followed him into Blaise's bedroom, the only bedroom that was opened for the use of a bathroom.

"You're pathetic Malfoy!" Hermione spat at his back. He turned; obviously surprised that she was there.

"You're the one following me like some love sick puppy!"

"Oh! Get off your high horse Ferret! You know what your problem is?" She was furious and in all honesty, seeing double was not helping her right now.

He sighed and sat on the edge of Blaise's bed, looking like he was content with what was going on, "I'm sure you are about to tell me what is 'wrong' with me."

Seeing Draco Malfoy do something as normal as air quotes threw Hermione momentarily but she trudged on, "Your problem Malfoy." She spoke his name with utter disgust, "is that you think you are better then everyone else" She waved her hands dramatically, "and your not! Take Harry for example!"

"Don't even try and insinuate that Pothead is better then me!" He stood up, his previously care free demeanor now one of rage.

"Oh please, you act like you hate Harry so much but in fact, you are jealous of him!"

"What!" Hermione had to silently admit that she never saw the pale Slytherin so red, and so angry as he did right now. Of course the logical part of her screamed to shut up that this was dangerous territory but when it came to Malfoy Hermione could never leave well enough alone.

"Yup. Jealous. Jealous that he is so popular without having to use daddy's money, jealous that he has true friends not people he has to intimidate, jealous that he has love and brains, and most of all you are jealous that he is a better seeker than you!"

Before Hermione could register his movement the back of his hand connected with her face, forcing her head to the side with the impact. Her mouth dropped open in shock from the slap as she lifted her gaze to lock eyes with him. Hermione's own hand rose to her stinging cheek, he was visibly shaking with his anger. Hermione knew she had been pushing him, she knew he hated when he lost a Quidditch match and she knew her comment would cause him to flip. Never though, did she imagine him hitting her. He was foul and slimy and a down right git but she never thought he would stoop so low and now that it happened she wondered why she thought he was better then manhandling. He was a Malfoy after all. Slowly removing her hand she saw a red smear on her palm, flicking out her tongue she tasted blood from her busted lip. Malfoy's eyes followed her tongue's movement his eyes widened in disbelief and shock. He stepped closer to her and she stepped backwards, unwillingly flinching.

"You bastard." Hermione whispered with such malice in her voice, "You really are just like your father."

Malfoy moved faster then she anticipated once more and had her slammed against the wall, her head ricochet off the concrete making her hiss in pain. Before she could muster a movement his lips collided with hers. She froze and closed her eyes momentarily in shock. His lips weren't cold, as she had always connected him with; instead they were warm and soft. The kiss was soft, so much different then Malfoy himself. And with that thought her eyes snapped open and her knee connected with his groin. He hissed and fell over in pain. She didn't even bother to gloat over him, instead she ran into the chaos of people, willing herself to act like nothing happened and to stay away from Draco Malfoy.

_**Author's Note: **_

_** I am so sorry I have not posted. No I have not had my son yet, I am still pregnant. I am on bed rest though :( I am very upset about this. The desktop computer I use in downstairs and my fiancé will not allow me out of bed for nothing. Oh how I wish I still had my laptop! However I got up today and came downstairs because I was sick of it, plus my fiancé took a muscle relaxer and fell asleep early. Anyway, I am going to try and post another chapter tonight! I am going to start typing it up but I don't know how long I can stay comfortable in this chair! =( **_

_** Anyhow! Did you like the chapter? PLEASE review and let me know!**_

_** Thanks to my reviewers;**_

_**Kelsiee;**__** Thanks girl! I finally got on to update! I hate that I can read fics on my cell phone but can't update through my cell phone =(**_

_**Padfootsgrl79;**__** Thanks. I know I can do more smut in a sex scene but I want to lead up to that, if I do it. Lol**_

_**Remmy'sLove;**__** Blaise is a cutie! I hate that he never played a big part in the books =(**_

_**Mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys;**__** Do you know after your review I went back and read what I wrote and I also laughed. I felt really stupid haha. I totally meant less graphic but sometimes I just don't think things through fully! =)**_

_**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL;**__** Thank you darling!**_

_**;**__** All in due time it will be revealed. As long as you stay loyal to this fanfiction and the sequel all will make sense.**_

_**Jypsie Strikes;**__** I hope you are feeling better! And I am really glad I could help you stay entertained in someway! Being stuck in side SUCKS!**_

_**Polofreak15;**__** Good. I don't want to go for big right away. I don't know if I will do it too raunchy but I know that I want to progress slowly.**_

_**The-Dark-Shadow123;**__** Thank you so much! I hope that I can keep you happy with the characters and their personalities!**_

_**Voldyismyfather;**__** I hate just bringing in characters for a few chapters to play a main part and then they just POOF, disappear. Sometimes with no explanations! Lol I like Blaise though so I can't POOF disappear him even if I wanted to!**_

_**Oh and one more thing, Draco is not evil, psychotic in this story though this chapter might seem like it. Like I always say, things will be explained! And if anyone is paying attention to my other story I will hopefully post a chapter tomorrow but right now I wanted to take care of this one! And just a forewarning I am 4 days away from my due date! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning Hermione rolled over slightly and fell face first onto the floor. Sitting up she looked around to see the many bodies strewn across the common room. Some students' conjured single cots, like Hermione had, other conjured armchairs while the rest just slept on the floor with blankets and pillows. Rubbing her hands through her hair she tried to remember why she slept in the common room on an uncomfortable cot instead of her comfortable, soft queen size bed in her privet room but she came to no good conclusion. Frowning at the amount of drunken students in her dorm she winced with pain from the action. She felt her lip tear and a small dribble of blood as she flicked her tongue over the sensitive area, her mind replaying the night before.

After she left the room in her hurry she threw herself into the crowd to get lost. Malfoy had came out of Blaise's room about ten minutes after her departure and spent a few minutes small talking Blaise before leaving the Head Dorms, much to Hermione's relief. She made sure to stay in the dark so Ginny, Ava, Blaise or any of her friends didn't see her busted lip. Hermione should have known that her secretiveness wouldn't go completely unnoticed. Blaise eventually cornered her coming out of his bathroom, the light clearly illuminating her busted lip and still slightly red face. The connection clicked instantly for him but Hermione managed to persuade him to let it all go and just enjoy the party. She also threatened him with the loss of their friendship if he went after any person without her confirming whether he caused the marks on her. Hermione had no idea as to why she was protecting Malfoy but she chucked it up to the fact that she just wanted to move on and continue with her life. It was like what had happened between them was really life changing. Blaise agreed to act like nothing happened, and to keep his fists to himself. Well that was what he said. Hermione saw the look in his eyes, she was pretty sure he was not going to drop this as easily as she choose to. So six shots of vodka later and an unknown amount of beer and firewhiskey Hermione had forgotten about her run in with the soon-to-be Death Eater. Now though, it was all flooding back, including the kiss.

Making her way to her privet dorm she headed straight into the shower and tried to figure out last night. A male had never before hit her. Well, sure her father had swatted her bottom when she was bad in her younger age as he sent her off to her room, but nothing that left a mark or hurt. And curse Merlin but did that slap hurt! Of course Hermione knew Draco was taller, bigger, and stronger then her but she never imagined it would hurt that much! In reality Hermione wasn't quite sure if the hit hurt or if it was the fact that he actually hit her when she never imagined Draco Malfoy to stoop that low. Make fun of her? Curse at her? Hex her? Yes these she saw as do-able actions by the blonde but physical hand on skin abuse? Never!

Then to top everything off he goes off and kisses her! Her! Him! Their lips touched! His vile, disgusting, pig headedness lips touched hers! Why? She couldn't fathom why he, a pureblood, would kiss her, a mudblood. Not only was their blood status a good reason to not kiss her (on his part at least) but how about the fact that they have been enemies since they were both eleven years old. Six years of hatred does not dissipate for any reason. There had to be some logical, or semi-logical, reason as to why Malfoy would do something so... Sickening. She had to find out! Then again it would be best to leave things be. After all there was no way such an incident would happen again...right?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mr. Malfoy!" Hermione smirked while Snape reprimanded Malfoy. It wasn't the first time he had been yelled at this week. It seemed like someone was having trouble letting go of what happened last weekend, much to Hermione's enjoyment. After scribbling down the homework assignment they were dismissed. As she slung her bag over her shoulder the bottom ripped, spilling all her books and papers. Waving Harry and Ron off she knelt down trying to collect everything that had scattered.

"Why didn't you heal your lip?" At his voice Hermione jumped up with her wand at the ready. Had she really been that stupid to fall for her 'bag ripping'? Obviously she had been.

"Relax Granger, you don't see my wand drawn, do you?"

"If I remember correctly Malfoy you don't always need a wand."

He looked away for half a second before looking back at her, "Which brings me back to why you didn't heal your lip?"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I was answers god damnit!" Malfoy screamed while slamming his hands on the table in front of her causing her to jump slightly.

"I don't owe you anything, now leave me along." She hated that she was half scared of him and half drawn to him.

"Are you trying to punish me?" He whispered looking at the black table causing Hermione to laugh briefly and bitterly.

"Punish you? How am I punishing you? You hit me and I kept quiet! For some insane reason I kept quiet! How is that punishing you?" She knew her voice was shaking and betraying her.

"Because you didn't heal your lip! You make me look at it every fucking day!"

"I would think you'd take pride in that!" She spat.

"What!" Malfoy advanced on her. Hermione squeaked, dropped her wand, and retreated quickly. The action was perceived as one of fear to Malfoy but to Hermione it was also mixed with the fact that the last time he was close he kissed her and though she said she'd drop it, she still wondered about it, over analyzed it, "How can you say that? Yes you are a mudblood, an obnoxious know-it-all, a goody two-shoes, but you are a woman and every gentleman knows to never lay a finger on a woman in any form of physical abuse.

"Ha!" Hermione was unable to contain the outburst, "Like I believe that you believe that."

"Why do you think I fucking kissed you?" He was breathing heavily obviously trying to get his point across. Hermione held her breath; she had been wondering this from the minute after the kiss happened, "For my own pleasure? No! I kissed you to make it better, to fix my mistake!"

"That!" Hermione started feeling a small twinge of what? Despair? Disappointment? No. Relief, it had to be relief, "That kiss what supposed to be an apology?"

"When a man messes up amongst the females showing affection or buying things fixes the problems he caused." He mumbled. Hermione was shocked to realize he truly believed that. How shallow were the girls he knew? Well knowing his circle of 'friends' she could say pretty shallow.

"Well, your 'apology' is not accepted!" She snapped before grabbing her wand and quickly fixing her bag, magicking her spilt objects into her arms and racing from the room, completely unaware of the guilt ridden man she left behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted pushing through the crowd that was in the Gryffindor Common Room. The brunette waved her hand absent mindedly as the red head came to a stop next to her, "What are you staring at?"

"The sign up sheet." Hermione inclined her head to the Holiday sign up sheet. It was about a week and a half before the Christmas Holiday and the sign up sheets were up to get a count of who was leaving and who was staying, "Just want to see whose staying this year."

"Why?" Ginny looked a little worried, "You're coming back to the Burrow like every Christmas, right?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder to where Lavender was straddling Ron while they made out. Ginny followed her gaze and gagged. Hermione knew that Lavender was going to the Burrow, to the annoyance of the Weasley's minus Ron. She was over the fact that he cheated, she was over any feelings she had of him, but she did not forgive him for the lies and deceit.

"Sorry Gin, I'd end up pummeling both of them. It would be too awkward, it's still too soon. Plus" Hermione lowered her voice so only the red head could hear, "I really need to catch up with my school work."

"Too much partying?" Though she had not been there before and Hermione had been whispering Ava popped out from behind her, hearing what she said.

"That and too much time with my bests friends." Hermione smirked although she did feel guilty about her lack of interest in her schoolwork.

"Plotting revenge schemes and all." Ava laughed.

"Ava!" Ginny hissed, "Hermione is staying at Hogwarts for Christmas alone."

"What?" Ava snapped, guilt flashing in her eyes. Ava, her brother, and Blaise were going to Italy this Christmas to visit their elderly grandmother.

"Honestly you two!" Hermione sighed, "First off I want to stay. Secondly I'm hardly going to be alone. Really, it's fine!"

"I don't like it Mione." Ginny pouted, Ava joining in.

"Oh stop!" The Head Girl ran her hand through her hair as a first year opened the window to allow a regular brown school owl in.

With a gust of cold wind the owl flew inside and circled the room twice before swooping down. It landed on the chair next to Hermione and held out its leg for her to take the brown package that was tied to it. Scrunching her face in confusion she took the package, gave the owl a pet and watched as another student let it out of the tower. Hermione felt her two girlfriends crowd around her as she ripped off the brown paper and revealed a long thin silver box. It was obvious to all that it was some kind of jewelry box. Lifting the lid a thin gold bracelet shinned back at Hermione. Picking up the extremely lightweight bracelet she frowned at the note hidden underneath it. The paper read 'Please accept this token'. Ava and Ginny quickly jumped on her with question but Hermione was too angry to listen. Did he really think she was as shallow as the other girls? Did he really think that she would give in this easy? He needed to think again.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Yeah I did not last long sitting in this uncomfortable chair last night so Chapter 11 could not be posted. But I hope I made up for it by posting Chapter 11 today. I plan on posting Chapter 2 of my other Fic later tonight and maybe Chapter 12 of this fic. But don't hold me to Chapter 12; I am having a lot of uncomfortable pain all day today. So here is a random little fact. In the state of New Jersey you are legally allowed to marry your first cousin! However, gay marriage is still illegal! Makes NO sense to me what so ever! Trust me I am restraining myself from going into a fit of rage right now over the gay marriage thing (I am all for their rights) because I don't want to turn this story or website into an argumentive case over whether or not same sex marriage should be allowed. Okay I am shutting up now!**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers;**_

_**Roni2010;**__** Thanks so much =) I have decided that I am going to try and get out of bed more often even though I am not really supposed to. I'm sitting though! It's close enough and it's not like I am sitting on this chair for long!**_

_**Ckorkows;**__** I cannot begin to explain how much your compliment made me smile! Thank you so much! I absolutely love Draco/Hermione fictions and to know that you think my writing is so good means a lot =) When I had thought about this story before I began to write it I was wondering who I wanted to slap who. I knew that I wanted their first kiss to be after a slap because anger works up your emotions so much and as people say there is a fine line between hate and love. In the end I decided on Draco because I figured I could work more interactions after that first kiss into the story easier then if Hermione had done the hitting.**_

_**Padfootsgrl79; **__**Ha you are very good! I was unsure when I first wrote this chapter in whether I wanted Blaise or Ava to discover it. I decided Blaise because it will help keep him in play and one of the main characters later on.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As the flutter of the morning owls echoed through the Great Hall Hermione let her head drop onto the table as yet another regular brown school owl landed in front of her carrying another package. Every day for the past week Hermione had received one package after another. First was the fish line thin gold bracelet, and then came the matching gold hoop earrings, then the matching necklace followed suit. After the jewelry set she got deep red silk dress robes, then a new self-correcting cauldron. Now Hermione opened the new present to find an original copy of Hogwarts: A History. Letting out a frustrated growl she looked over at the Slytherin table. Blaise looked extremely sympathetic while Malfoy just stared at her, unblinking. She had yet to except any of his 'apology' gifts for hitting her, she always sent them back to him and though the very old book in front of her was beyond tempting it too would be sent back. As if reading her mind the blonde stood up angrily and stalked out of the Great Hall.

"Wonder what is the Ferret's problem." Ron muttered to Harry, who had recently started a civil friendship with the gangly boy once again. Their friendship didn't bother Hermione, after all Ron had been Harry's first friend and was like a brother. Hermione, however, still refused to let go just yet.

"Who cares?" Ginny asked while digging into her Oatmeal.

"Ginny's right Ron." Harry shrugged his shoulders; "Until he starts acting suspiciously I could care less if he dropped dead."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"What?" Harry looked up, locking eyes with her, "Are you saying you would shed a tear if Malfoy died?"

"No I wouldn't." Hermione frowned, "But that is still a horrible thing to say."

"Whatever." He was too caught up in eating his eggs to really carry on any conversation. Sighing Hermione grabbed the book and stood up from the table. Ginny and Ava watched her leave, still feeling angry and betrayed that Hermione refused to explain the gifts.

"Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes as the blonde fell into step next to her as soon as she closed the doors behind her, "You are being very freaking aggravating."

"Oh how sad for you." She looked over her shoulders before leading him into an empty classroom and closing the door behind them. She turned quickly and threw the book into his arms causing him to growl and thrust the book back to her.

"Accept the book Granger!"

"No!" She shoved it back at him.

"Take the book!" It was obvious he was trying to control his anger. Hermione knew she could easily accept the book and it would all stop but for some unknown reason she just couldn't. Sure she loved seeing him get annoyed and agitated but this was affecting her as well, so why couldn't she just end it?

"No." They were still roughly shoving the book between themselves.

"Take the fucking book!" Malfoy shouted.

"FUCK YOU!" Hermione yelled back.

The blonde threw the book across one of the desks and took one step to close the distance between the two of them. Hermione stood her ground even though her heart beat wildly in her chest. She knew it wasn't from fear, she was feeling no threatening vibe from Malfoy, so why was she unable to slow her heartbeat? Hermione had no idea why he had willingly came this close to her but before she could think of a sane reason his mouth covered hers once more. Her heartbeat seemed to increase to the beat of a hummingbirds wings as his hands held her face. The kiss was rough and full of anger and instead of doing the normal expected thing of pushing him away Hermione found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. His hands fell onto her waist as he slammed her against the wall and suffocated her body with his. Their tongues battled roughly for dominance as their hands gripped and groped each other's bodies, exploring each other. They broke apart to catch their breaths. Staring at each other, chests heaving their faces held mirror emotions; anger, hate, disgust, and lust.

"Take the book Granger." Hermione pushed him away, summoned the book, and shoved it into his chest.  
"No Malfoy." She turned and left the room before he could return the book to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco stared at the now open classroom door completely angry. He was actually shaking he was so angry! How could she infuriate him so much? Ever since their third year the once bushy haired bitch knew just how to get under his skin. The first two years of their schooling he loved how easily he could make her cry. Sadly though she had grown a backbone. He looked down to the ancient book in his hands and his anger bubbled over. He had so many reasons to be angry; one was the fact that he kissed her, again! Secondly he still felt guilty for hitting her, third the Gryffindor just wouldn't accept his damn gifts, and finally there was the fact that he was not the happiest that the kiss ended.

As Draco stepped out of the room his mind wandered to the night of the Quidditch match. He loved tormenting Granger and when she was left alone he could not control himself as he was drawn to the kitchenette. He of course instantly started on her, how could he not? Her reply had been docile; really, but he grew viscous, something only Granger could bring out in him. When he lashed out her eyes began to water and Draco felt instantly pleased, he walked away feeling victorious but god forbid she left their banter at that. Draco could replay every word that was said but he had yet to figure out how he was able to hit her! She was a mudblood, a Gryffindor, a bitch. Okay she was an attractive bitch (he was a teen male after all and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't deny a body that looked like that) but no matter what she was a 'she' and no woman or girl deserved to be physically abused. He loved degrading her, angering her, and watching her crumble to pieces but he would never lay a hand on her. Dueling didn't count though seeing as she could easily hold her own.

Draco turned towards their potions classroom but instead of going inside he leaned against the wall. He knew she would already be inside and right now he needed to calm down before going in there and seeing her. Calming down was actually only half of what he needed. To be honest he needed a cold shower as well. He ran his hand through his hair trying to smooth it down from where Granger had been roaming her hands through them and pulling roughly. Her actions, lips, and skin caused a certain region of his pants to tighten. And stay tight. He felt dirty and filthy for still being as hard as a rock from their encounter. It should be the opposite; he should be placid and unexcited. But no she knew what to do and say to fuck with his mind. It was just like the night of the Quidditch match. All she had said was 'Are you jealous?' and he snapped. Why? Because wanting her in anyway was unthinkable and inconceivable? He'll admit he did not like her around or with Blaise or Theo. But why? She wouldn't be the first mudblood a Slytherin would fool around with. Pussy was pussy. So why did it irk him so bad?

Groaning in frustration he knew that the only way he would be rid of these unwanted thoughts and emotions involving Granger would get her to forgive him for hitting her. She wouldn't accept the kiss, or objects, what would she accept? As he racked his brain he saw Blaise walking towards him. Draco didn't want to involve his best mate in trying to get the Head Girl's forgiveness since Blaise was extremely angry with him but he had to try. In all honesty Draco was a little scared of the Italian boy at the moment and Draco had every right to be. Blaise was furious with Draco for the dinner stunt but then when Blaise cornered him after the night he had hit Hermione Blaise was at an unnamed level of anger. Let's just say that he got off very easily since Granger had made Blaise promise not to do anything. The fact that she didn't want any harm to come to him was surprising to say the least and it still boggled his mind but he refused to dwell on it. Being able to walk straight was enough of a blessing after their run in, no need to delve any further.

"Hey man." Draco muttered as Blaise closed the distance between them. His friends posture was relaxed but his eyes still blazed.

"Why are you out here?"

"Uh...I need your help with something."

"Does this something involve someone we both know?"

"Are you going to help?" The blonde couldn't help but snap, he hated the suspicious look in his childhood friend's eyes.

"Maybe..."

"That's good enough for me." Together the two walked into the classroom.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ha okay I didn't get this up when I said I was going to but I know you guys are enjoying the rapid updates. So today is my DUE DATE! And no baby =( My doctor says he is comfortable and does not want to come yet. DUH! I can tell that much! Doesn't mean I am not annoyed by this fact though! Since today is my due date and he didn't come I had to go for an Ultrasound and Non-Stress test. He weighs 7lbs 13ozs! Everything else came back good I was mainly looking forward to see how much he was weighing lol. **_

_**For news on my fanfiction…I am currently finishing up Chapter 15 of this story! Yay! And I already know how Chapter 16 is going to go so that will be easy to write. So thanks to my reviewers!**_

_**Kelsiee;**__** And of course when you are reading that much you're constantly thinking up new ideas for your own writing and with no way to do so you're like 'DAMN!' haha. Have fun at Harry Potter tonight by the way! **_

_**;**__** Why thanks you =)**_

_**DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs;**__** I am glad you like my story =) I hope to keep you interested**_

_**Roni2010;**__** I figured the Burrow would be too much drama that is not relevant for the story line and staying at Hogwarts could be too much drama that IS relevant haha**_

_**Moraine9;**__** I know! Men seem to think that ALWAYS works! My ex did at least. It makes you feel cheap when they think something shiny will always make it better. Haha**_

_**Nienna Tinehtele;**__** Aw thank you! I personally like my Hermione too! She changed but hopefully not too drastically (drastic, random change, was not my goal)**_

_**CheshireCat23;**__** It isn't sincere, my opinion, more like a quick fix, or an attempt at a quick fix. I have to admit though being kissed by Draco Malfoy would be a little crazy and I probably would not have pushed him away… if it was me I mean haha**_

_**DarkMajishian69;**__** Thank you for both things! 3**_

_**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL;**__** Mucho thanks**_

_**Padfootsgrl79;**__** That's it! I'm going to have to think of a story for Hermione/Blaise/Draco just for you! It might not be long, but I will do it!**_

_**Jypsie Strikes;**__** I'll keep going with the updates until I am in the hospital for the baby lol. If I disappear you know why**_

_**Scarlet Dewdrops;**__** Thank you that means a lot!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"No! Don't you two start again!" Hermione demanded as Ginny and Ava pouted guiltily. It was December Twenty-First and the students that had decided to go home for vacation were filing out through the Great Hall into the carriages that waited to take them to the train.

"We are just going to miss you Mione." Ginny said as they hugged good-bye. Ron had the decency to wait outside the door with Lavender as she said good-bye to her friends. He was fidgeting nervously and for the first time since her decision Hermione regretted not going to The Burrow, she was going to be missing out on one Great Show.

"I'll miss you guys too! I'll be fine, trust me, you guys have fun and I'll see you in two weeks!" After another round of hugs she watched as Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ava, Seamus, and Neville climbed into a carriage together. Turning around she ricocheted off of a rather hard body, looking up she frowned and crossed her arms.

"You look so happy to see me." Malfoy smirked down at her.

"I'm overjoyed, really. Why aren't you going home?"

"Ouch, I'm hurt Granger."

"I'm so sure." Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Is there something I can help you with? Or do you just like making my life hell?"

"Well, you know I can't pass up a chance to aggravate you." He trailed his finger down her arm. She stared at him incredulously. He chuckled at her red face and she shot him a dirty look, "Actually there is a reason for my charming presence."

"Charming my ass." Hermione scoffed with a smirk.

"You insult me." He moved closer to her, "If I am not charming then how come your hands were quite...explorative the last time we were alone?"

"Oh...well..." Hermione felt herself blush at that comment. Hermione had not been able to get their make-out session out of her head much to her disgust. She had spent hours brushing her teeth after their last encounter. As much as she despised it she also couldn't stop thinking about it or being aroused by the memory. She huffed, "What do you want?"

"Ha, no denying it?" He chuckled before smiling, actually smiling, "I finally figured out a way to make you forgive me."

"Really?" Hermione couldn't help but be interested, after all what ever it was it was making Draco Malfoy smile, "What is it?"

"You have to wait until Christmas Eve." He actually seemed excited.

"Why?" Hermione didn't want to seem too curious.

"Because you will spend that evening with me so I can properly earn your forgiveness."

"Like a date...?" Hermione stuttered. Draco's face dropped slightly but in what emotion she wasn't sure.

"No..." He muttered not completely convincing. Deciding to lighten things he then added, "I'm not that desperate Granger."

"You are an ass!" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest while shooting a dirty look at the blonde.

"Thank you Angel." He winked, "Eight O'clock, your dorm, Christmas Eve. See ya later!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hermione paced in front of her fireplace in a shirt of Blaise's that reached just above her knees. Her wet hair left a large wet imprint on her shoulders but the material sticking to her skin didn't even faze her, she was too preoccupied with the letter in her hand. It was from the very same person whose shirt she was wearing. It was December Twenty-Third; Blaise had left two days ago with Ava and her brother Andrew. This was the first time she was hearing from her roommate. No, nothing had changed between them with their relationship status; they were still casual 'fuck buddies', as Ava put it, but they were still amazingly close with their friendship so she was ecstatic to hear from him. Hermione laughed out loud unconsciously as she imagined him actually whining as he wrote. Currently Ava was bombarding the Slytherin with questions on their non-existent relationship. Knocking on her door made Hermione stop her chuckling and frown at the intrusion. Of course the intruder didn't see her look of annoyance since there was a solid wood paneling blocking her glare. Putting down her letter on the coffee table she made her way over to the opening. Hermione frowned at her 'guest' but knew that she shouldn't have been surprised to see him before tomorrow.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said Christmas Eve." Hermione asked stepping to the side to let Draco through. She couldn't help but think that the fact she didn't punch him in the face upon opening the meant that something was seriously wrong with her. Of course something was wrong with her! First, she willingly kissed Draco back. Second, she agrees to spend Christmas Eve with him. And third, she let him into her dorm with out a second thought. Yes, something was seriously wrong.

"Eh." He shrugged his shoulders as he entered the room. Hermione closed the door and led them over to the couches "Need you to do me a favor."

"Did I just hear you properly? THE Draco Malfoy is asking simple old mudblood Granger for a favor? For help?" Hermione smiled slyly as he scowled at her, taking a seat. It was obvious he wasn't very happy about the situation, "Wouldn't you rather be in debt to someone else, like a Slytherin? Or a friend?"

"You think I want to have to owe you anything? After everything I'm going through to get you to forgive me for that...incident?" Draco sighed, "You are the only one who can help me with this."

Hermione stood in front of him, "Help you how?"

"I want Blaise to forgive me." He paused, "For the whole dinner thing." He was going to add about hitting her as well but she didn't know that Blaise had indeed confronted him about it.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione ran her hand through her still damp hair. She felt on the spot as his eyes followed her movements as though he was stalking pray.

"Blaise hasn't forgiven me for our 'double date' incident and the tension between us is really putting a strain on our friendship."

"It doesn't seem like anything is different between you two."

"That's because we are both good at putting on fronts but trust me...things are not the same."

"How do you expect me to fix this?" Hermione finally lowered herself onto the coffee table in front of him.

"You two are friends right?" Malfoy asked staring at her so intensely that she fidgeted nervously, her bare knee brushing against his. His icy blue eyes drifted down to their now touching knees and they instantly widened in shock. Obviously he had not been paying attention to her attire when he first walked in. Now, under his scrutinizing gaze she wondered how the hell she had felt at ease in front of him in just a t-shirt. As his eyes scanned over the dark blue material he read the Quidditch Team's name that was plastered on the chest area, his eyes turning hard.

"Draco?" Hermione didn't even register the fact that she had called him by his first name. All she could register was that she had never seen such anger and hate in his eyes. There was another emotion swirling amongst the unique color but before she could try to decipher the emotion he had yanked her to her feet, still focused on her clothing.

"Why are you wearing Blaise's shirt?" He snapped and Hermione frowned.

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters!" His voice had gone up a level.

"I got out of the shower and I like to sleep in a t-shirt so I borrowed Blaise's." Hermione had no idea why she had told his the truth. Maybe because the edge in his voice made her want to or maybe because she didn't want him made at her.

"How did you get his shirt?" Hermione mumbled her reply causing Draco to cross his arms, "What as that?"

"It was in my room!" She blushed feeling extremely small. She didn't want to tell him because for some unknown reason she didn't want him to think less of her! It pissed her off that she cared what Draco Malfoy thought of her because she never used to. Now Hermione was always thinking about him and what he thought.

"You fucked him didn't you?" He gripped her upper arms tightly causing Hermione to gasp. He stared deep into her eyes looking for the truth and finding it, "You not only fucked him...you ARE fucking him!"

The accusation and disgust in his tone angered her, "What's the matter Malfoy? Pissed you couldn't stop your pureblood friend from sullying himself by fucking a mudblood?"

"Listen to me Granger and listen closely." He had pushed her backwards until she was against the wall. Hermione was shocked at how tightly he was holding her arms but how gently he handled her. Something wasn't only wrong and different with her but with Draco as well, "This little fucking affair you have going on with Blaise is going to end. It's going to end right now and if you don't end it then I'm going to intervene, okay?" He sighed as if in turmoil, "I'll see you tomorrow; owl him tonight."

The sound of the portrait closing snapped Hermione out of her stupor. Why was she thinking he had an ulterior motive for wanting her and Blaise to split up? Why did she want him to have an ulterior motive? Why was she thinking that the unknown emotion in his eyes was jealously? Why did she desperately want it to be jealousy? Why did she wish he were still there with her, holding her against the wall, touching her? Why did she refer to him as Draco now instead of Malfoy? Oh yeah, something was off with her.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Sorry for the delayed update. It is not because I had the baby (damn kid is too comfortable in there) but because I decided I needed to write a couple of chapters ahead so I know that I always have a chapter to post when I do come home from the hospital. Anyway I am hoping to post another chapter tomorrow as a Thanksgiving special however I have to go to my moms house like all morning then Jonathon's grandmother's all evening. I will definitely try but if I am too tired when we get home I might not. **_

_**Sunday I will be posting one or two chapters for sure because that is the night I am being induced. I am going into the hospital at 6:30 Sunday evening and I will either be coming back home anytime between Tuesday-Thursday. It all depends on how long the inducing drug takes, how long given birth takes, and whether I can deliver naturally (C-Sections are an extra day in my hospital). So you can guarantee that if there are not one or two chapter up on Sunday that means I went into labor before being induced (even though I really don't see that happening.)**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers;**_

_**DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs;**__** Haha I know right, gosh Harry is just so mean sometimes!**_

_**Roni2010;**__** I hope you likie!**_

_**Padfootsgrl79;**_ _**Thanks =)**_

_**Ckorkows;**__**So my question is…did I really say Placid? Haha that is hilarious and embarrassing! I cannot believe I did that! I usually reread my stuff but obviously not well enough haha, thank you for pointing that out. When I read your review I laughed.**_

_**AnimeLoverGirl1324;**__** Haha that's okay! Thank you!**_

_**Kelsiee;**_ _**Oh my god I haven't really been on facebook for a long amount of time or I just use my phone but I was meaning to tell you that I went to see Deathly Hallows Part 1 the same night you went! Lol I was thinking 'Aw I am so jealous of her!' but then I went and now I have to get online and talk with you about it because I don't want to risk ruining it for any fanfiction readers who might not have seen it yet! ANYWAY haha sorry =) Thank you for your good luck wish haha. Good luck giving birth works quite well! Oh new information is my phone is not being totally difficult anymore and I found your stories so I can read them all over again and re-comment since it has been way too long! It might take me awhile, but I will succeed! Lol**_

_**Voldyismyfather;**__** I know! I was really iffy when I first though up the hitting scene before I started posting but I feel it worked. **_

_**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL;**__** Thank you doll =)**_

_**Aaliona;**_ _**Thank you! As you read above he is still in, but he is doing great in there! Too comfortable for my opinion haha**_

_**Okay so now is when the Draco/Hermione really starts going. I am so excited! Lol I am like addicted to writing this story I hate stopping! So if I don't get on tomorrow**_

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Christmas Eve found Hermione staring into her closet trying to fathom why she had agreed to spend tonight with Draco Malfoy of all people. She could just accept the gift and let everything be over and done with but no, she found herself worrying over what to wear. Why she was worrying about her outfit choice was another thing that made no sense to her, this was not a date. They had both acknowledge that it wasn't. It was just…well really she had no idea what this was. This was Christmas Eve. That's it!

Sighing at her lack of answers, something she was really not use to, she pulled out a red three quarter sleeve shirt that had a black wide belt sowed into the material at her waist. Pulling on the shirt it fell to a few inches below her butt. Walking over to her dresser she pulled out a pair of black leggings shimmed into them and pulled on her black-heeled boots just in time. The knocking that echoed through the Head's Dorm made her heart skip a beat. Was she nervous? Was she scared? Was she thinking more into this then there was? Running her hair through her hair she rushed out of her room and answered the insistent pounding. Draco Malfoy stood outside the door leaning on the wall, his legs crossed. He wore black slacks and a long sleeve green button up silk shirt that was rolled up to his elbow; his blonde hair was hanging loosely in his face. He smirked at her while looking her up and down causing her to blush.

"Well don't we look festive together?" He was referring to their Christmas colored shirts.

"It could also be taken for house pride." She smiled as she stepped to the side and let him into the room.

"I like the Holiday thing better." He stepped inside and that's when Hermione noticed he was holding a large brown box under his arm and that every now and then it moved slightly. Allowing the door to close after his entrance she followed him into the common room with a frown on her face.

"What is in there?"

"The way I will earn your forgiveness!" He actually smiled happily.

"Another present?"

"Trust me you will not be able to turn this one away." It was obvious he was proud of himself but upon noticing the look of apprehension on her face he scowled, "Don't trust me?"

"Do you really have to ask that question?" She crossed her arms as he placed the box on the coffee table. He nodded in agreement.

"Good point."

Hermione was surprised that they were getting along to well. Why did they keep having these civil run ins? This was unnatural in everyway! Wasn't it? She turned so he couldn't see the inner struggle she was having and moved into the kitchenette, completely aware of Draco's eyes on her back. Walking to the over she opened the door slightly to check on her baking goods. Hermione's favorite part about the holidays was the baking and decorating, it just seemed so… right!

"What are you cooking?"

Hermione let out a little yelp of surprise. She had known he was watching her but she did not know he had followed her into the kitchenette. Nor had she known how close he was until he spoke. She had turned quickly to find herself chest to chest with the tall seventh year. She licked her lips nervously before catching her bottom lip in between her teeth, her blood rushing to places she wished it wouldn't. How could Draco Malfoy have this affect on her? When had this whole attraction thing taken place? It had to be when she lost her virginity. This is what she gets for becoming sexually active, noticing the opposite sex more prominently then before. If that was true then why was her body only reacting to her enemy? There were plenty of other delicious boys in Hogwarts, why just Draco? Even her attraction to Blaise was not as strong. _Because he is untouchable!_ Hermione thought to herself as she watched him look at the lip she was biting.

**XXXXXXXX**

Draco knew that he really didn't need to spend the evening with the little Gryffindor but he wanted to. Why? Merlin only knew. It was this physical attraction, and it was getting out of hand. He had to forget the effects she had on his body. However as he told himself this he found himself invading her personal space once again. Her back was against the oven, their chests touching, and her teeth turning her bottom lip white from the pressure of her bit. The way she blushed and chewed nervously on her lip sent his blood south as he imagined her doing other things with those lips.

Okay he was a teenage boy, a hormonal teenage boy but this was Hermione Granger! He needed to stop thinking about her in this way but even as he told himself this, his hand reached up and pulled her lip away from her teeth. He couldn't help feel his ego boost as her eyes flashed with lust. She maybe smart but hiding her emotions was not her strong suit, well at least not when she was turned on. The fact that he turned her on made him want to smirk at her but instead he held it in. He didn't want to turn this evening into a full out war between them and a smirk would definitely rile her up.

"I asked you something Granger."

Her mouth opened in an 'O' as she realized she had been standing and staring. She stuttered out, "Cookies… sugar cookies."

"Really?" He was shocked. Not because he didn't expect her to be able to bake or cook but because she was making his favorite type of Christmas Dessert.

"Yes really." She smiled at his shock and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do I get some of these sugar cookies?" He stepped closer, all though it might have seemed impossible. They were pressed against each other in every way. He regretted this immediately because as soon as he felt her small body curved into his he worried she would feel just how wrongly she affected him.

"Uh…yeah… if…you" She licked her lips as she stuttered, "want."

"What's the matter Granger?" He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "You seem a little flushed."

That did the trick. She grew red in the face with anger and pushed him away from her. Shooting him a dirty look, more out of embarrassment he knew then anger, she opened the oven and using oven mitts pulled the tray of cookies out. Draco hated to think it and knew he would hate even more to admit it but not only did they smell absolutely delicious but they looked perfect. Just as perfect as when his mother use to make them. Of course that was years ago, the last time being when he was seven. Narcissa Malfoy always baked the Sugar Cookies by scratch every Christmas Eve, banning the House Elves from helping saying only Draco was allowed in the kitchen. They would sit and bake together, Draco usually eating the dough more then helping and they would talk about anything and everything. One Christmas Eve though Lucius Malfoy came home early from his 'meeting' (it was really another word for his mistress) and found his wife behaving so muggle-like. Draco was rushed from the room by his father and the next time he saw his mother she had taken another 'trip' and their Christmas Eve tradition was over.

"So what exactly are you planning for tonight?" Her voice brought him out of his memory and Draco was relieved to see she still had her back to him, moving the sugar cookies from the cooking tray to a platter. Draco knew she was trying to change the subject and right now he was willing to go with it.

"I don't really have a plan. Just going with it." He had walked over to the cabinets and pulled them open, looking for cups. Once finding two mugs he pulled them out and went into the fridge for milk. He could have easily used his wand but doing it this way was more real, and reminded him more of those Christmas Eve's when he was younger. He liked remembering them. He felt the Head Girl's eyes on him, obviously surprised at his actions. She didn't say anything though.

"Want to sit in front of the fire?" She asked this time surprising him. He nodded though and carried the mugs of milk while she carried the platter of cookies. Hermione, with the platter in one hand, waved her wand and a comforter appeared, laying itself out in front of the fireplace, pillows to lean against were conjured as well. Together the two sat down.

"So," She paused as she offered him a cookie he more then willingly took, "I'm confused."

"About what?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione looked at him like he was insane. First not only because he was devouring the cookies that she made, she never thought that Draco Malfoy would eat something she hand cooked without questioning poisoning. Then again she once thought there would never be a time where she thought not about poisoning him. Secondly because he really did seem lost about why she would be confused. Taking a sip of her milk (not even thinking if he was poisoning her, really what was going on?) she gestured with her finger between the two of them.

"This! I am confused about this!" She just couldn't help herself, "Is this all to get me to forgive you?"

"Is all what?" He bit into another cookie. She could tell he was enjoying them and a small part of her couldn't help but take pride in that.

"This, us! Spending time together, Christmas Eve!" She knew she was not forming coherent sentences, which were not normal for the girl, but this evening was far from normal.

"Oh!" He finally caught on and shook his head smiling, pointing to the box on the table that Hermione had momentarily forgot about, "This is to get you to forgive me, this is for fun."

"Fun?" She gaped at him, "You hate me! We fight constantly! You insult me, my blood, my body, my family, my friends, my intelligence, and my lack of experience every opportunity you get! What are you trying to pull?"

Hermione wondered whether he had even paid attention to her because he smiled and looked at the box, "Are you going to open your gift?"

Draco nudged the box with his hand across the coffee table and closer to her. The box shook as though the movement was unwanted and Hermione looked at it warily. The blonde sighed, made a face, and placed the box into her hands. Sighing Hermione put the box in between her crossed legs and opened the box. Her mouth dropped and she looked from the box to the Draco, who was beaming, several times before reaching in and pulling out a puff of fur that fit perfectly in her hand. The small ball of white stirred slightly, opened its bright blue eyes (which instantly reminded Hermione of Draco's) and meowed. Knowing he was waiting to see if she would accept it Hermione cuddled the tiny creature to her chest, not caring that she had finally broken down and accepted a gift as an apology. She was going to forgive him at the end of the night anyway so there was no way in hell she would feel any less for accepting the purring ball of warmth.

"I know you are a difficult woman Granger." He wasn't looking at her now, but at the floor, "But you didn't deserve being hit and I hate myself for doing it. I always swore I would never stoop to the level my father took and that night I did. You are not a materialistic girl, I know this but I don't know how else to earn your forgiveness. I can't do apologies." The last sentence he whispered as though it pained him. Hermione couldn't help but notice how raw and vulnerable he was at that moment and she felt guilt for dragging this whole ordeal out.

"He is perfect Draco!" She smiled as he looked up and he visibly relaxed. Reaching over he pet the small animal behind the ear causing the purring to increase.

"I noticed your other fur ball wasn't around much this year so I asked Blaise what happened to him. He said that it passed away and I knew how much you loved that beast." He was looking anywhere but her again, "I figured you wouldn't mind another partner."

Hermione stayed quiet on the mention of Crookshanks, refusing to show emotion on what happened to her cat. This summer, though Hermione had come back to Hogwarts with a smile on her, was a nightmare and the events still haunted her at night and when she was left alone too long. No one but Harry, The Weasley's, Kingsley, and Dumbledore knew what had happened. Dumbledore and Kingsley had managed to cover everything up and keep it quiet for Hermione's sanity but the truth was still there. The emptiness was still inside of her from all her losses. Now though a part of that emptiness, from Crookshanks loss, was now being filled and with help from Draco Malfoy. Not wanting the hard-shelled boy to see the tears forming in her eyes she did the only thing she could think of to show her appreciation. Putting down the small kitten she threw her arms around the boy and hugged him to her tightly. He froze for a few seconds and just as she was about to pull away he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. After a minute in each other embrace they both pulled away. Her hands had fallen to his chest and his hands were on her waist, under her shirt, his thumbs rubbing small circles. Her body was on fire from the skin on skin contact and movement of his thumb, something she wasn't sure he realized he was doing. Draco's eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and back. The simple act made her wet between the legs at her heart to accelerate.

"Did you call things off with Blaise?" He said in hoarse whisper. Hermione had never been able to read him easier and she could tell he was restraining himself.

"No I-" Before she could explain that she hadn't gotten around to it he yanked his hands away, put back on his hard mask and pushed her away standing up.

"Do what I fucking told you to Granger! Stop all this nonsense with Blaise, and soon!" He stared at her before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay hey guys! I am making this a quick AN because I want to get this up for you so for this chapter and this chapter only I am not going to reply to all your reviews. I am sorry but SOOOO grateful for all of them. I am so happy to see I have reached over 100 reviews! It made me feel really good. Anyway if you couldn't guess by my lack of updating on the 28**__**th**__** I had my son. My water broke at 1:30 in the flipping morning haha. Please enjoy this chapter and review.**_

_**(Information about my son)**_

_**Name: Landon Jacob Fay**_

_**Born: November 28, 2010**_

_**Time: 10:34 A.M**_

_**Weight: 9lbs**_

_**Length: 20.5 In**_

_**Type: Emergency C-Section**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_"He is just looking out for you..." Hermione mumbled regretfully, however she hated seeing friends fight. She knew how much it could hurt._

_"Hermione Granger don't you dare!" He snapped finally putting a halt on his pacing to face her, "Don't you dare think that bloody imbecile is right in any way! He behaves like he believes in everything he hates!" (Chapter 9)  
_

Hermione bounced up and down in her spot trying to stay warm. The wind whipped her jackets hood off of her head, sending her hair flying. She growled in annoyance while yanking it back into place. It was the day after Christmas and Hermione had received permission to go to Hogsmeade from Dumbledore so she could buy the necessities for Frosty, her kitten. Hermione was also meeting up with Blaise for lunch. She just couldn't wait for him to come back on January 2nd and his words from the night she lost her virginity kept replaying in her head. What did he mean by 'he behaves like he believes in everything he hates'?

"Hermione!" Blaise was headed her way with a large smile on his face. Upon reaching her he enveloped her into a gigantic hug that resulted in her feet lifting off from the ground.

"You seem happy to see me." She chuckled as she was once again reacquainted with the pavement.

"That was my thank you for my present." He held up his hands showing her that he was wearing the new Italian leather gloves she bought him, "You look cold."

"I'm freezing! I've been waiting for you for a half hour!"

"Why didn't you go inside?"

"Because we agreed to meet outside of the Three Broomsticks at twelve!"

"You are anal."

"And you are insufferable!

Hermione smiled as Blaise chuckled, grabbed her bags, and led her into the Three Broomsticks. She loved her relationship with him and she had been wondering if they stopped the sexual nature of it would anything change? Yes, she was stopping all sex between them and yes she knew she was doing it because of Draco. Why she was doing it for him was what was plaguing her mind. Why was he all that she had been thinking about the past two days? The way he held her on Christmas Eve, his hands on her hips still made her warm with something. Hermione prayed it was only desire. If it was just desire she could deal with it. He was after all rather attractive with his blue eyes, soft blonde hair (which she thoroughly enjoyed when it hung in his face instead of being slicked back), soft skin and chiseled body. Yes desire could be taken care of; feelings were something that could not be taken care of.

"So what do I owe this pleasurable lunch to?" Blaise asked as they took up one of the corner booths. He placed her shopping bags under the table against the wall and frowned at the item, "Cat things?"

"Yes, they are for Frosty." Hermione was unable to keep the grin off her face. Out of everything she had tried to imagine that Draco got her a kitten was never on the list, "Draco got him for me."

Blaise stared at her disbelievingly when she called him Draco out loud but if she registered the slip of the tongue or the look Blaise was giving her she didn't let on.

"Is that why he was asking me about Crookshanks?"

"You mean you didn't give him the idea?" Hermione had hoped her friend had because otherwise it meant that Draco really was capable of something so sweet and thoughtful.

"Definitely not. I told him to just say sorry. I guess his way worked too." Blaise seemed slightly put off that it had worked.

"You have to forgive him B."

"Why should I?"

"Because if anyone deserves to still be angry and hold a grudge it would be me. I forgave him though. Plus, you two are best friends, you need each other."

"You're my best friend too, so I'm good."

"Blaise!" Hermione huffed, "I'm serious, and you need your childhood best friend as much as you need any other best friend. I forgave him and I know he felt and still feels really bad about everything. You need to at least consider it."

"I'll consider it okay?" Blaise grumbled. Hermione smiled victoriously knowing he would forgive his friend in the end. Blaise decided to change the subject, "Ava is very upset with you."

"Why?" Hermione frowned at this news while Madam Rosmerta came to take their orders. They settled on two hot chocolates.

"Because you owled me to meet you here, not her. Also because you have been keeping things from her. She thinks it involves you and me. I haven't corrected her yet but you need too."

"I know..." She sighed knowing she has been neglecting her two girlfriends and that they weren't very happy with her, "I'll arrange for a girls night after the holidays and explain everything to both her and Ginny."

"Good. So, why couldn't Ava come today?" He was referring to her specification in her letter to come alone.

"I needed to talk to you about Draco."

"Does this have something to do with the fact that you keep calling him Draco?"

"Fuck!" Hermione felt herself blush, "I'm doing that out loud now?"

"And obviously not even realizing it." Blaise took her hands in hers, "What do you want to know?"

"The first night we had sex."

"Was hot!" Blaise remembered fondly causing the brunette to send him a glare even though she felt proud of herself. The Italian shut up and let her continue.

"You said something that I found kind of odd and I still do. I want you to explain it to me."

"Well I said a lot that night Mi."

"You said that Draco behaves like he believes in everything he hates. What did you mean?"

Blaise removed his hands from hers and ran them over his face as he leaned back. His eyes flickered across the table top to the Head Girl then out the window they were seated next to. The Head Girl could tell her friend was having an inner battle but she had no idea why. From her stand point it seemed like a rather simple question and one he obviously knew the answer or he would have never made a statement like that.

"Do you like him Mia?"

"What?" Hermione gasped her cheeks flaming with embarrassment and her hands beginning to sweat. Why was she reacting this way to a question? It was just lust damnit!

"Do you like him?" He repeated.

"No!" Her voice wavered slightly and she hated herself for it.

"Hmm... Denial." Hermione went to retort how very wrong he was but Blaise trudged on, "I can't tell you what I meant by that comment."

"Why not?" All thoughts of denying feelings for the youngest Malfoy were replaced with annoyance.

"It's not my place."

"It was enough of your place to make a comment like that!"

"A slip of the tongue, one I had assumed you didn't hear."

"Well you assumed wrong, didn't you?"

"So it seems..." He rummaged into his pocket for the right amount of money for the bill and tip. Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as Blaise placed the money on the table. She grabbed her bags and stood in front of the sour-faced boy, looking up at him.

"I want us to go back to just and only friend." Her words were cold but she couldn't help matching them to Blaise's attitude. She hated that they were fighting but she wasn't one to sit back and take being snapped at, "No more sex."

"Did Draco" Blaise sneered at his friend's name, "Tell you to break it off with me?"

"Whether he did or didn't is irrelevant!" Hermione spat, "And none of your damn business!"

"You right. It's not like we are best friends or anything." He glared at her, "Actually I wouldn't even call us friends, and we were just fuck buddies."

Hermione used all her willpower and strength to not show him how deeply those words cut her. This whole thing blew up for no apparent reason and as much as she wanted to grab the Head Boy and never let go she refused to apologize for being curious. Willing her voice not to betray her and remain steady she looked him in the eye, "Obviously not."

The two stood in silence, both regretting what just went down but both refusing to apologize and make it better. Without another word they both left the establishment and went their separate ways fighting the urge to run to the other.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Hey everyone I am so sorry that I didn't get to post sooner. I had planned on posting two chapters on January 1**__**st**__** but first I got sick, then Landon got sick, then my mother in law, then my internet decided that it refuses to work now! I am on my sister in laws laptop so I am able to steal (very crappy) internet from my neighbor! I have another chapter ready but like I said…very crappy internet so everything is taking forever. I will post the other chapter today if I can. I am also talking to online colleges because I plan to go back to school and finish getting my degree in Psychology. ANYWHO… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs**__**: Thanks so much!**_

_**Voldyismyfather**__**: Thank you very much!**_

_**Haileydelacour101**__**: I will be very happy to read your stories and review! Thank you for reviewing mine and enjoying it! **_

_**Wanderingdarkness**__**: I don't like to rush things too much, sometimes I even feel like I am moving too fast but I am glad that I am not =) I am glad that you are there to talk with about being a military wife, I will pm you after I post this chapter. The letters to the newborn sounds so sweet and such a wonderful idea!**_

_**MissOnceMore**__**: Thank you very much! I'm glad you are enjoying it!**_

_**Aaliona**__**: Thank you =)**_

_**PeetaLuvrAlways**__**: ? Lol**_

_**PirateXXQueen**__**: I am VERY glad that you love it! =)**_

_**BoulderGirl1059**__**: Oh yes he was a healthy weight. Actually they said he was overweight! =( I am sorry I haven't updated sooner!**_

_**Mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys**__**: Yes I absolutely LOVE sugar cookies. Especially when they are still warm! I actually got Landon's name from the movie a Walk to Remember, have you ever seen that movie?**_

_**JaspersEmotionalGirl**__**: Thank you very much!**_

_**Moraine9**__**: I know, right? Gosh…just breathe! Lol**_

_**Reimihara21**__**: I know! He is too delicious to not go after though!**_

_**CheshireCat23**__**: Thank you very much! I love him to death 3**_

_**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL**__**: Thanks**_

_**Eye of The Tigress**__**: I'm glad you do!**_

_**Kelsiee**__**: My darling! Thank you! While I have my sister in laws computer I will get onto your thing and start reading your stories. I have to figure out how to do it with my phone. I can't wait to get the phone my husband has, fanfiction works ten times better on his phone then mine!**_

_**TheOrganizedChaos**__**: Ha-ha yes 9 flipping hours! It was ridiculous! And long! And painful! Lol I never ended up dilating and they lost Landon's heartbeat for like 3 minutes because I lost all my fluid when my water broke so he was lying on his cord. Everybody seems to love the B/D/H trio…I'm really going to have to write a one shot or something of them!**_

_**QueenOfWeird1995:**__** Oh I am SO glad that you like it!**_

_**Star-Of-Hearts**__**: I would have updated sooner if my internet wasn't an a-hole! Oh well, got to make the best with what ya got. The main point is I am posting now.**_

_**Hannah M 96**__**: Thank you!**_

_**Faxjet**__**: Aw thanks so much!**_

_**P.S; I am looking for a beta for the rest of this story & its sequel! Anyone out there that beta's and would like to do so for me? PM me if you are and are interested. Mucho thanks!**_


	16. Author's Note!

Hey everyone I am REALLY sorry that I have not updated. I am not having writer's block or problems at home except for the fact that our desk top crashed.

So we are completely computerless besides when my sister-in-law comes home on weekends to visit and brings her laptop. So this weekend I am just doing this post so you guys know I have not forgotten you guys and I already finished the story.

Hand writing it of course.

So within the next week between working and taking care of my son and running errands I will email myself the next two chapters and when my sister-in-law returns next weekend I will post them both!

I DID NOT ABANDON MY STORY!

I am actually starting the sequel and started writing another fic its just lack of the technology to update as I wish :-/

Love you all and please be patient! It will be up ASAP!

-Maria 3


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione entered the library her mind filled to capacity with everything that had happened this whole year. She was feeling such a mixture of emotions but the two majority of the feelings was sadness and confusion. Sadness because of what happened with Blaise the day before. He had become her best friend so quickly. Of course Harry, Ginny and Ava were her best friends as well but her and Blaise's relationship had been different. And not because of their sexual nature. They just had this connection that no matter what she could turn to him. Tell him everything and anything. Well, at least it was. She obviously couldn't turn to him now. And now, when she was most confused on what to do next and when she needed him the most he wasn't there. And what was she confused about? The whole reason her and Blaise had their blow-out, Draco Malfoy of course.

Draco fucking Malfoy. She did what he had wanted her to do from the very beginning and now. Now she was stuck. She had given up a very good and easy going relationship with Blaise to do what? Have a one night stand with the man who had tormented her all through Hogwarts. But this was something she had to do. She knew if she didn't do this she would never be freed from this ridiculous lust she had for the arrogant snot. Deciding that she just really wasn't into books at the moment she got up, ready to head to her dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco knew he was going crazy. Why was he going crazy? Well it was all because of that crazy know-it-all bitches fault. He couldn't stop thinking about Christmas Eve. He hated that he was angry with himself for not kissing her. He was angry at Blaise for being in the picture. He was angry at her for being so damn inticing. He was angry for wanting her so badly. He was angry that she met with Blaise yesterday (something he wasn't supposed to know)

And he was extremely angry that she had not spoken to or looked at him since their night together.

He didn't read the signs wrong. She wanted him as bad he wanted her. He knew this. But he also knew how incredibly stubborn she was. Was she pulling away because she was a noble Gryffindor and a Gryffindor would never think of doing something as dastardly as fucking a Slytherin. Taking a deep breath he stopped his walking and leaned against the closest wall. He really was losing it over Granger. He just needed to convince her of one night together and then he can go back to normal. Their relationship could go back to normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione exited the library to see the person she was most confused about leaning against the wall. She rolled her eyes. Of course she wouldn't be given a break. She paused in the doorway of the library and studied Draco Malfoy. His eyes were closed, his head tilted so his chin rested on his chest, and his face marred in confusion. What could he possibly be confused about? He always knew what he wanted and always got it. Wasn't that obvious enough? He wanted her to stop being with Blaise and she did. She knew he wanted to fuck her and she knew she was going to do that too. Taking a deep breath she stood up straighter, ran her hand through her hair before walking up in front of him. Looking around to make sure no one was in the corridor to spot them and smirked.

"Hey you." She said softly while folding her arms underneath her chest knowing that it was amplifying her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco knew the voice before he even looked up to put a face to it. Of course she'd be there. It was the library, and a little part of him believed that he had walked that way on purpose in hope of seeing her. But he was a Malfoy he would never admit to openly seeking out the Gryffindor Princess. He finally lifted his head to see her standing there. And the worst part was that he found her absolutely edible in her black sweatpants and white v-neck short sleeve shirt. Her hair was mussed up and she wore no make-up. Right now he wanted more then anything to throw her against the wall and have his way with her.

"Hey." His voice was even showing none of his inner turmoil.

"So... what are you doing wandering the halls all on your own?" He was surprised to hear the sultriness in her voice.

"Wandering." He stated feeling like a fool for sounding so lame.

"Well why don't you wander your way over to my dorms around 10?" Draco was speechless as she hooked her fingers into his belt loops and pulled her body flush against his.

"Blaise?" He managed to choke out.

"Out of the picture." She was now kissing his neck, biting every now and then. He felt himself grow hard and knew she did to.

Gripping her hair in his hands he yanked her head back, extremely pleased to see her eyes dark with lust. With only one second of hesitation he crashed his lips roughly against hers savoring the feeling of her lips on his and her body against his. Their tongues battled momentarily before he pulled away completely breathless, his body was racing in a way it never had before. A way he didn't dwell on, "Ten o'clock. See you then Angel."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Author's Note: Hey everyone! You wanna know how obsessed I am with fanfiction? I'll tell you lol

My sister kept forgetting her laptop and I can't blame her lol she lives an hour and a half a way. So I went out bought an Android smartphone, then bought Microsoft just so I can type it and post it on my phone :) I hope you guys realize how badly I wanted to continue this fic so you'll excuse any mistakes. I still have no beta and I can't find spell check on this yet. Also because I'm using my cellphone I can't thank each of you for your reviews personally but I really, really appreciate them all!

Please enjoy!


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**Okay! I know, an alert for my story! Shocker! It has been WAY too long. I am so unbelievably sorry. Life got hectic and I just kind of put fanfiction on the back burner. Bad Maria, I know! I have to re read through my story because we moved and I lost my notebook with the whole story in it! :-( However I do remember what I had wished to put in this chapter so I will post this chapter before I re read through it. Anyway, please read and ENJOY! Again... sorry! Also I know this chapter is a teaser. The next one is going to be a little while in between because I want to make sure I really like it. It will be smutty! **

Chapter 17

Hermione stared at her reflection. What was she doing? She has officially lost her mind. There was no doubt about that. What other explanation was there for her to be dressed like this waiting for Draco Malfoy? She was dressed to remember. She never wanted Draco Malfoy to forget the night he screwed Hermione Granger, mudblood extraordinare. Her hair was tousled, as if she already had a romp in the sheets. Her heels were neck breaking thin and four inches high. But the outfit, the outfit was what pulled it all together. It was a black, lacey, corset top that tied up the back and had her breasts pushed together to the point of almost falling out. The bottoms were lacey black booty shorts, leaving very little to the imagination. A emerald green bow sat on the front if the shorts. The color matched the satin tie keeping the corset closed. Her eyeliner was dark and heavy, the eyeshadow an inticing green, and her lips were coated with clear lipgloss.

Yes, she was insane. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand she felt her heart race. Nine fifty? Oh Merlin he was going to be here any minute! She gnawed on her bottom lip momentarily before leaving her room. The common room was dark with a low fire. She made her way to the kitchenette and removed a bottle of wine and two crystal glasses. She had picked these up during her outing to Hogsmead. Looking under the coffee table she saw Frosty curled up asleep. She truly loved her kitten and wondered how a Malfoy could be so thoughtful. Her ponderings were interrupted with a knock on the door. It was now or never she thought as she walked to the door.

HPHPHP

HPHP

HP

Draco was nervous! How the hell was he nervous? He had done this so many time he literally lost count yet here he was, his heart racing. It was because she was muggleborn, that's why. If the news he slept with her got out he would be ruined. He frowned at the realization he called her muggleborn. Not mudblood. What was wrong with him? Nothing was wrong with him, he decided. He was a teenage who was horny as hell and knew he had to keep quiet on the mudblood thing. He ran his hand through his hair and knocked on the head's door. Now or never, and Draco definitely wanted it now.

When the door opened his eyes widden. Holy hell! Draco never imagined Hermione Granger, bookworm queen, owning such sexual clothing. He licked his suddenly dry lips and entered the common room. It was dark with a small amount of light, it helped add to the mood and reassure him. The darker it was the less likely she would notice his nervousness. He listened as her heels connected with the ground until they halted besides her. He turned to see her standing there with two wine glasses. Her eyes showed confusion and lust. He smirked, enjoying her reaction to him. He reached for the wine glass, brushing hos fingers over hers lightly before pulling back.

"Granger..." he took a step forward, her eyes darkening, "we have a problem here."

HPHPHP

HPHP

HP

Hermione was shocked at the gentle touch of his fingers. Draco Malfoy knew how to shock her; the caress had not been expected. She looked into her eyes and felt her want for him intensify. She glanced down and then back up again before taking a step closer.

"What's the problem Draco?" His brow raised at his first name but she held strong.

"Well the problem, Hermione, is you wasted money on wine for nothing."

Hermione wondered whether she got a kind he hated. Maybe he hated wine in general. Why did she go for the wine? It was too personal, too romantic in a sense. She felt though the alcohol would help them both relax though, better then hard liquor. Sensing her inner battle Draco threw his full glass over his shoulder. The shattering of the crystal had her jump. Before a single syllable could pass her lips he pulled her body roughly against his and covered her lips with her. Her head spun, her breath shortened, knees grew weak, and her blood pumped faster. Dear god she needed him now!

"The problem is you dressed like that." He growled, his lips still close enough to brush against hers as he spoke. "Do you honestly expect me to give a damn about wine when something so much more delicious stands before me?"

Hermione moaned as his lips attacked her neck; bitinf roughly then nipping, a gentle kiss, a soft blow, a caress of the tongue. Her body was flushed and her leg wrapped around his waist. Taking her signal he gripped her ass roughly, causing another moan which he masked by uniting their lips again, and lifted her off the ground. Both of her slender legs wrapped tightly around his waist before he slammed her against the wall, their tongues battling for dominance. Running her fingers through his ungelled hair she yanked the soft lock causing the most wonderful groan of pleasure to pass across his lips.

"Bedroom!" Hermione breathed out, her lips pink and slightly puffy. Her neck red from his attack.

"Password?" Draco began leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest, tasting her flesh along the way. Her mind was fuzzy and all thoughts of insanity were out the window because in the here and now it felt right.

"Betrayal."


End file.
